Play Your Symphony
by cidthunder
Summary: Music is the what makes life spin. Everything plays in tune. A drop of water, a rustling leaf, a crinkle in paper, everything strikes a note. Then what if in the blink of an eye, everything you once knew, and everything you once loved became distorted, and static took its place, playing in tune with Hatred, Anger, and Angst. What would you do to hear the orchestra play once more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Revised after getting a Review from Luna. She knows how she is.)

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _This room was straight white, only to show the hues of the rising sun, through the cracks of white curtains, to the white walls, and white chairs. To be accompanied by the sounds of a metronome keeping a steady heartbeat, to play in tune with orchestra of machines whisting breath to one who could not breath, and rushing liquids to the one who already bleed. But it was left to the maestro of such a heartbreaking symphony, it was all up to him should he play the bitter melody of life or the ever so sweet melody of death._

 _God, I'm sorry... this... this... is all my fault. I... never meant... I don't know if. Forgiveness... no... I don't deserve it... I'm... I'm... so... sorry._

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

"OW! Why did you pounce on me?" Chase the beautiful German shepherd, with eyes as amber as his fur, was lying on the ground. He turned his head to a Dalmatian, with a red ball stuck in his mouth contrasting his sky blue eyes.

Seasons were changing from beautiful petals in the wind, to heavy rains, and humid heat. It was the end of June and the beginning of July. Adventure Bay was getting people to come in from the left and right, to come for the fourth of July firework show that they were hosting.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you to look out." Marshall the dalmatian, gazed at the German shepherd staggering to get up, from the ditched that they were pushed in, near the lookout surrounded by a thick forest.

"Well I was asleep. So-"Chase showing a pain in his face, to be accompanied by annoyance

"You were asleep, in the middle of the afternoon? When it's bright and sunny?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing last night than?" Chase started to blush as he recalled the events from last night. "So it's your fault." A grin showed on Marshall.

"No! You should have known, and saw me." Marshall just shrugged it off. "But anyway what were you doing before you so rudely crashed into me?"

"Well, me, and Skye, and Zuma, and Rocky, and Rubble where playing a game of catch with Ryder. Why, you wanna join?" The face of the Dalmatian changed to inquisitive grin, only to receive a sigh from the German Shepherd.

"Skye is playing with you guys?" Chase had a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah. what are you going to try to ask her out?" Marshall just threw on a smile.

Everybody knew that Chase had a thing for Skye, no question about. Ask a person in foreign country if they knew the TV show "Apollo" they might say no, but about Chase liking Skye. Oh yeah, you bet they knew it. Marshall, of course knew it first before anyone else ever did. It should have to be like that, considering they were best friends since they were pups doing, and sharing almost any and everything together.

"Maybe." Chase said

"Well you better make a move pretty soon." Showing a bit of concern, Chase could only blush.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying" Chase said

"Hey Marshall you got the ball yet?" The two pups looked to a little Cockapoo standing up over the ditch, overlooking the two.

"Yeah, we're coming Skye." Chase took the ball, walking up the hill to Skye, as she walked off. Chase turned to Marshall and gave him a raised eyebrow, only to be received by a _smile_ from the Dalmatian, before following lady of his dreams.

Alone, Marshall was. Only to be accompanied by the scattered light through the tree tops, with his thoughts being each one of those little lights.

"Hey Marshall, you coming?" Marshall looked back up top of the hill to see Chase staring down at him, with a smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I'm coming up. I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Marshall walked up next to Chase, crouching down, for a running start.

"Nothing important. Let's race."

"Fine, but when you get beaten you have to tell me what you were thinking about." getting down in position next to Marshall

" _If_ you beat me, but if I beat you, you have to tell me what you were doing last night." They looked at each other eagerly. "Agreed."

"Okay. You count us down Chase."

"Ready... Set... GO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Revised for grammatical errors pointed out by Luna. She knows how she is.)

"Come on guys! Y'all need to catch it too, or it's no fun!" Marshall's laughter filled the air, galloping after a red ball.

"Well, we would if you didn't cheat."

Rubble the English bulldog took a seat down in the open field, giving up, to play with the grass. "Yeah, Mawshall, you need to get to where we are, so we can stawt at the same time." Zuma followed Rubble's example taking a seat next to the English bulldog

"What are you talking about!? I start where you guys do. I'm just a faster runner!" Marshall looked back at the crowd of dogs slowly stopping their gallop, and pursuit after the red ball.

"No. Your just a better cheater then us." Skye followed the two before her, taking a seat on the grass, playing with it too.

"C'mon, you guys know-" Marshall was cut off short by a loud metal clank filling the air, followed by the pups and Ryder's laughter.

"That's what you get for cheating, Marshall." Rocky was having difficulties expressing his thoughts, laughing in between each word. "Ow. Why was there a random bucket here."

"It's called karma." Chase said authoritative, only for it to be shot down by the laughter of everyone else.

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Hello, this is Ryder speaking... Oh you need help with the July 4th celebration... Well let me ask them what they think?" He turned his attention from the phone, and to his pups. "Mayor Goodway was wondering if you guys wanted to help set up the 4th of July firework show that is going be down at the beach. A lot of people have showed up for the firework, she says, so we really can't let them down."

"Yeah, we will do it." Chase said sitting down in his leader position.

"Why do you get to decide what we do?' Marshall authority was starting to challenge those of Chase, as had a power stride.

"Because I am the leader. That's why. And why are you complaining? You know you get really excited around this time of the year because of the firewo-" Chase returned the favor.

"Knock it off you two." Ryder glared at the two pups, they put their whimpering heads down in shame.

"But why did they wait so long to start getting set up?" The young Rubble asked curiously.

"Well, you see one of Adventure Bay's main means of making money is getting tourist to come here, and check out our beaches." Patting the young English Bulldog on his head.

"So we should get going if we want to see, the fireworks on time." The pups nodded in agreement, and made their way down to the shore. Mayor Goodway was already waiting.

"Oh thank goodness your here Ryder. Okay so we just need to place the rockets, make sure they are functioning correctly, and make sure it's a safe distance from every body so no one gets hurt. You think we can do this guys?"

"Of course we can. Don't forget, we're the Paw Patrol."

* * *

Hours, and hours, and hours of work went into setting up the firework show. The early sun, and it's blue sky, had been covered by the sweat of the sun, putting the red on top of the blue. On the shoreline everyone who had worked in the project sat watching the sky's candle ever so slowly die at. "Hey Chase, me and you should play like the good ol' times. You know, when it was just me and you and Ryder." Chase turned his head to the see the dalmatian, starring over the blue sea. It made Marshall's eyes shine. Chase looked deep into them, while the world slowly went mute to his ears. T _he way they shine, it's-_

"Chase, are you there?" Chase had gasped, being called back to this world.

"So Chase, how about we try to hang out, like we use too, just us two?" The world went mute again to Chase, as words flew out Marshall's mouth.

 **" _Repression."_**

 **" _E_ _quals."_**

 **" _H_ _urt."_**

"Ah. My head hurts suddenly." Chase was pulled back into our world, cringing his face in pain.

"You alright?" Marshall asked out of worry and sympathy.

"Yeah, but tonight I can't. Sorry. I have plans later tonight I doing other things that need to be preoccupied. Which reminds me I need to talk to Skye. But we should hang out at some point, just the two of us and let it be like the good ol' times." With each word that was said, Marshall smile was shot off, bit by bit. He just sighed with discontent. Chase didn't notice. He was to busy being stuck in his own thoughts, walking over to Skye. The German Shepherd took seat next to the Cockapoo, staring back at the ocean.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out... on a... date?" The German Shepherd face was turning red, joining the sun in brotherhood, he tried his best to hide his nervousness.

"Uh... Sure. I would love to go out on a date with you. But where?" Skye turned her head, to the blushing German Shepherd, and smiled.

"How about the... firework show on the fourth?"

"Yeah. Alright. It's a date." Skye battered her eye lashes, making Chase give out a nervous chuckle, turning him even redder then he was before.

"You know though Chase. Your cute when you blush." Skye started to laugh at the panicked filled dog.

"Stop it your making me blush even more." Chase breaths started to become irregular, as nervousness, was uniting with embarrassment.

"Why would I stop If I just said you were cute when you blush?" The both let out a laugh.

* * *

Hours continued to pass by. The two sat there the whole night, talking it away.

Marshall looked from where he was left. Gazing from where he sat, to see the moon show its colors over the wavy, blue road. He had knew every second that went by, and heard every word that went said, it was a little bit too much for him to take. And after every second, and every word that went, it became even more, and more, and more unbearable, losing a piece of himself each time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Revised for grammatical errors pointed out by Luna. She knows who she is.)

Night had finally came. The pups made their way back to the lookout. Ryder went to go on and check the mailbox, pulling out letters, bills, etc. while the rest made their inside.

"You guys must be hungry, after that long day of work. Be right back, I'll go get the kibble." Ryder said, as he slid open the front door, walking pass the dogs all glaring into their bowls, panting, growling, and drooling.

He came back and fill up their bowls, and just as quickly he filled them up, they were gone just a quick. "Boy, you guys must of have been hungry."

"Of course we are! We've been working all day on the firework sh-" Rubble's ranting about how they were working all day on the firework set, was cut short by him belching. Everyone laughed.

"Well guys, I think it is time for bed." Ryder lifted up his hands, and let out a yawn.

"Oh yeah, before it slips my mind. I have a letter for you Chase, somebody named Chaz sent it." Chase's face was white washed as the name of the sender was read.

"Hey you alright, Chase?" Skye words threw paint back on the canvas face.

"Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking about the person who sent the letter. I haven't heard from him in years." Chase took letter from Ryder, and read the name of sender again to himself.

"Oh, can we know who it is?" Rubble wagged his tail, hoping to find out the sender of the letter.

"Well... it's a little complicated to get into right now." Chase showed a false smile to the young pup.

"Ah. C'mon dude, you can tell us." Zuma the chocolate lab got just as excited as the English bulldog before him.

"I promise. Eventually. Just wait until then guys." Everyone let out a sigh in unison, making the German Shepherd shake his head.

"Well guys, I guess it is time for bed." Ryder said, stretching out his arms, reaching for the lights.

"Yeah, goodnight." The little Rubble let out a yawn, stretching his tired muscles, as he made his way out the door.

"Alright, I guess I will be going to bed, too" Rocky let out a yawn, and followed after Rubble. Then the rest agreed and did the same.

* * *

Marshall woke in the middle of the night shivering, panting, gasping, gulping for air.

"Why am I having these dreams?" Marshall shook his head.

"It's probably nothing, but since I'm up I might as well go for a walk." He threw on a smile trying to convince himself that it was nothing, and take a look at the positive. Marshall stood up shaking the sleepiness from his body, settling the troubling thoughts and dreams to the back of his head.

He took a step out of his house and stared into the starry night. Marshall could only marvel at the sight of such a beautiful night, as the gods and goddess, where trying to create sheet music, for the heavens. He grounded himself, staring at green patches of grass, a smile grew on his face. He got back on track and pulled himself to take a stroll around the lookout.

 _I wonder if the other pups are able to sleep so peacefully, while I am stuck here with these nightmares?_ The thought of it made him cringe his face in pain. He looked at Rocky's pup house to see him sleeping so peacefully. He looked at Zuma's pup house, the pup seemed to be lost in a dream. He looked at Rubble's pup house to see him fighting, and mumbling his dream, Marshall let out a slight giggle. He looked at Skye's pup house to see her to be at peace in her dreams, looking as cute she looked during the day. Marshall just shook his head and keep on walking. He looked at Chase's house, to the see the light was on, and the pup still awake.

He made his way up to the door, and saw Chase biting his lip, deep in focus, staring at a sheet of paper.

"Hey are you alright Chase?" The world became blurred for Chase, and the focus was placed on Marshall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you up so late though?" Chase took the sheet of paper and folded it placing it behind a picture frame.

"Well I guess I could ask you the same thing." Marshall grinned at the German Shepherd.

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to get up and take walk around. You know, burn of some energy." Marshall said.

"Well I was just up finishing read this letter." The Dalmatian's head turned to its side.

"Oh, yeah the letter from... Chaz was it? Who is he, and how do you know him?" Marshall got excited about the thought of figuring out who the sender could have been, and how he knows Chase.

"It's to difficult to explain right now, but at some point I'll tell you, along with the rest of the pups." Marshall lost his excitement, and pouted, Chase just sighed.

"Why are you up Marshall?" Chase asked again, as he lost himself in thought.

"I told you, I had to burn of some energy." Marshall just let out a giggle.

"Well at least can I know what it said? What did it say?" Marshall excitement and interset jumped back to were it was a few seconds ago.

"Nothing. Nothing of great importance. He was just explaining his life situation, that's all."

"Really, so how is he doing?"

"Alright. He says he is living well with his new life, and such, and says he is very happy." Marshall picked up on Chase's voice cracking, and dropping an octave.

"Really? That's all he said?" Marshall asked getting close to Chase's face grinning.

"Yes." Chase started to show emotions of him getting annoyed.

"Rreally?"

"Yes." Chase was getting even more agitated and annoyed, but tried his best not to show it.

"Rrreally?"

"Yes and goodnight." Chase shoved the Dalmatian out the door to his room, hit the light, and nestled himself to bed.

"You know, you were always a bad liar Chase." The Dalmatian just stared a few seconds at the German Shepherd, then shook his head and let out a sigh.

"Goodnight." Marshall whispered, and with that Marshall disappeared, back into the night. Chase was left alone, with his eyes being left open, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Revised for grammatical errors pointed out by Luna. She knows who she is. P.S. How is my imagery?)

July the fourth was already here. The night had finally came. The show, about to start. The last two days before had passed by quickly, as thousands of people flocked to Adventure Bay for the firework show. The once small town, where everybody once knew everybody, had felt like it became New York city. Streets crowds, and restaurants crowded, stores crowded, everything was crowded. The once orchestrated nature's peace, now replaced by the discord of people.

The pups were all getting ready to go see the show. Ryder, and Katie, and Marshall, and Rubble, and Zuma, and Rocky, and Everest, were sitting in the lookout, waiting on Chase and Skye.

"What could be taking them so long?" Everest stood up, from where she sat, and started to pace the room.

"If they don't hurry up, we are going to leave without them." Rocky got up as well, and signaled Zuma to play Pup Pup Boogie.

"Let's just give them another minute guys." Ryder said giving Katie a face, she just shrugged it off.

"Here, I think it will be better if I go find them." Marshall stood up and shook himself out of a stasis, and started to make his way towards the door. Then a little Cockapoo, dressed in a lavender, sparkling in the light came in. The world stopped it seemed, for everyone turned their heads towards her.

Everyone was at a lose for words, the only sounds were mumbles in the air.

"So... how do I look? Do.. I look alright?" The little Cockapoo's face turned a bright pink, as she held her head down in embarrassment and nervousness.

"You look stunning!" Everest exclaimed, running up the little Cockapoo, examining her, from snout to tail.

"Yeah, Skye. You look stunning!" Rubble joined Everest.

"You guys really think so?"

"Yeah, of course. But why are you so dressed up?" Katie, and the rest of the group went to go check her out.

"Well... You see... me and umm... Chase have a date." Skye's face was turning even red, and at the thought of it only made her face turn deep red. The world went mute to Marshall, the focus of vision, blurred. He became lost in thought. He knew he saw figures talking, jumping, and playing in the distant. Yet the world wouldn't show it to him, and the smile once on his face slowly drained.

"Marshall, are you there?" Skye looked the Dalmatian with a smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Yeah! Sorry, I was just lost in thought. But... I am going to go get Chase, so we can get going." Marshall returned the smile, with a smile, and made his way out the door.

He walked a way from the loud group of excited pups and excited owners, and out the door, and took a couple steps outward, to only hold on for air. His mind lost in thought, but body found on earth. He closed his eyes tightly, shook his head violently to expel such thoughts, and took deep agitated breaths. He continued his way to Chase's pup house, and looked around a corner of the house to see the lights still on, and Chase pacing backing and forth his room.

"Knock, knock." The German Shepherd jumped up in surprise, Marshall let out a little chuckle

"Oh... HI MARSHALL!" The nervousness in the German Shepherd throat displaced his tone, and his made breathing irregular, and shaking noticeable.

"Why are you so loud Chase?"

"Sorry. I'm just SO nerVOUS!"

"Okay. First, just take a couple deep breaths." Chase followed Marshall's instructions, and the tone was placed once more, the shaking, ceased. His breaths followed a metronome.

"Do you feel better now? Can you talk without yelling?" Chase just rolled his eyes, and let out a sigh.

"Yeah. I feel better. Thanks Marshall."

"Don't thank me just yet. You still haven't gone on your date yet." Marshall smile, as he picked up a little white bow tie and helped it to go around Chase's neck.

"God, I hope everything goes well on this date."

"Everything will go just fine on this date, trust me Chase." Marshall had finished tying the little white bow tie around his neck, and gave Chase a wink and a smile letting him know that he was looking sharp.

"Alright, I guess I better get going." The German Shepherd stepped outside of his house, and glared at the starry night, looked back at Marshall both of the pups nodded, and then Chase made his way into the lookout.

Marshall thought a second, and started to grind his teeth on his bottom lip. Marshall thought for two, and started to apply pressure. Marshall thought for three, and the pressure started to build. Marshall thought for four, and the urge of wanting to taste the liquid iron seeped in. Marshall thought for five, and he released the pressure. He shook his head, and sighed.

* * *

Marshall made his way back into the lookout to see everyone crowding the couple. Laughing, giggling, and talking. He threw on a smile as he approached the crowd, taking light-hearted steps for show.

"Okay! Since everyone is here, I guess we will make out way down to the beach, before all the good seats are taken." Ryder walked over to the door opening it, letting everybody out one at a time. The couple had walked out together having a hard time to separate from each other.

"Ah!" Marshall eyes went wide.

"You alright Marshall?" Ryder looked at the Dalmatian with concern, waiting for him to be the last one to exit.

"Yeah! Sorry. I just forgot to do something, you guys go on ahead. I will join up with you all later at the beach. I promise." The Dalmatian showed nothing but a smile as he started to walk the opposite way. Ryder just sighed and shook his head.

* * *

The pups, and Katie had made their way to the crowded beach. The once white sands were nothing but a giant shadow of what it was before. They all took a seat in the sand.

"Where Ryder and Marshall?" Katie looked around from where she sat trying her hardest to find the two.

"I don't know. They were right behind us, not to long ago." Rubble exclaimed, getting up hoping to find too.

"SORRY I'M LATE GUYS!" they turned their heads in the direction of the shout, to see Ryder jogging down to the group.

"Hey. Where's Marshall." Everest stood up, showing worry.

"Hey said he had to do something, but was going to join us as soon as he was done. So we should save a seat for him." Ryder put his hands on his knees, panting out of exhaustion, falling down into a seat next to Katie. Then the group focused their attention on the night sky.

"We should go a little further down the beach." Skye whispered in the German Shepherd's ear.

"Why?" Chase got on the same tone level as Skye.

"Well, it wouldn't really be a date if we had our moms go on it with us. It's kind of the same thing here." The little Cockapoo made a smile. The German Shepherd just sighed a _"fine"_.

"Alright. How... about... over there." Chase pointed at an almost empty part of the shore only scattered families made up the least of it. The two stood up and made their way down. Chase took a seat, directly under the moonlight, and Skye nestled herself upon his side. The couple looked at each other, then the two stared into the moon. For the couple it felt like time had stood still.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Revised for grammatical errors pointed out by Luna. She knows who she is.)

"I hope he fell for it." Marshall looked down at his feet, as he nestled himself into his room. He let out a sigh, and curled himself up. He slowly drifted off into a sleep.

 _POP!_

 _POP! POP!_

 _POP! POP!_

The seas of sleep went still. Marshall got agitated and annoyed. "Why can I never get a good night's rest."

Marshall stood up and made his way outside. Colors flashed everywhere. Red lights, blue lights, green lights, yellow lights, purple lights. The whole color wheel showed on the black canvas, misplacing the white dots.

"Well, since I can't go to sleep any time soon, I might as well _enjoy_ the firework show." He gathered himself and carry himself down to the ditch, where the red ball had once laid. He continued to walk through the thicket, and came onto a cliff, over looking the crowd beach, and the crashing waves. Fireworks rapidly hit air, the sound playing in a 1-2-3 pace, was deafening, but gave his heart a steady beat.

Marshall looked at the colorful night sky, mind clear of all thoughts, worries, and dreams. Marshall stared in awe, and a smile stretched across his face. Then the grass started to make a sound. Fear decide to take up place a in his heart, his heart started to play a new sound with the fireworks.

"Is... is someone there?" Marshall looked back behind himself in fear, and saw a figure come up behind him. The image became less and less opaque as it drew closer to him. The object finally arrived. It was a German Shepherd, with tan on black fur.

"Geeezz Chase, you scared me." The Dalmatian quickly turned his attention back to the firework show, trying to hide the embarrassment and relief.

"Why are you here though? I thought you had a date with Skye." No reply came from the German Shepherd.

"What, you going quiet now?" No reply came from the German Shepherd.

"You better get to Skye be, for she dumps you, for somebody else." No footsteps were heard from the German Shepherd.

"What, you here to keep me company? You got tired of Skye? What you want _me_?" Marshall let out a painful chuckle.

"Of course not. We're both guys, and I'm pretty sure you like woman." Marshall looked down at the ground, and swallowed hard.

"Of course you would never go out on a date with a guy. I know that for a fact, so even... if... I... never mind." Marshall's bite into his lip hard, the urge of once wanting to taste the red metal seeped back in. "You better leave and get back on your date with Skye, before she leaves you for somebody else." Marshall lifted his head and stared back out into the lite night, trying hard to brave a smile, and keep back the drops of sadness. Footsteps approached him, and the Dalmatian started to let the tears follow.

Marshall was pulled out of his sadness. He felt the touch of a wet nose against his neck. Then the sweet kisses of the German Shepherd. "Ahhh! Chase wh—what are you do—ing!?" The German Shepherd kisses started to slow. "Wh-at!? Do-n't stop!" The German Shepherd started to increase the intensity of one of his soft kisses. Marshall closed his eyes, face turned red cringing in pleasure, releasing out soft moans. The German Shepherd did not care and keep kissing the Dalmatian's neck, slowly making his way up the spotted beauty.

"So you gay for my little brother, huh?" Marshall jumped away, throwing his back to the edge. from the German Shepherd.

"Wh-who are you?" Marshall bared teeth at the German Shepherd.

"Who me?" The German Shepherd let out a hardy laugh. " I'm Chase's older brother. That's all you really need to know."

"Chase's older brother? Wh-"

"Oh, that's right. Chase... really doesn't like his roots, so the-dog-wishes-to-be-born-to-something-or -someone-different, never really talks about us." The German Shepherd had a smile stretch across his face, with emotionless eyes.

Marshall relaxed his stance, "Wh—why?"

"You really don't need to why, but let's say it is my... occupation." The German Shepherd still had a smile stretched across his face, showing no emotions.

"Well, why are you here!?" The Dalmatian got back in his stance, bearing his teeth, letting out a growl.

"What is it wrong for an older brother to visit his younger brother?" The German Shepherd pouted sad lips, and let out a hardy laugh.

"Wh—why did you follow me, and why did you...!?" Marshall's face begin to turn a pink.

"Well, I made way off a boat, that made it's way to port late this afternoon. Then I made my way up to the lookout-thingy where my younger brother stayed last I heard. Then the firework started to happened, and saw you get out of your pup house, walking off. So I decide to follow you, and when I came upon you, a cute pup, I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to taste you, I wanted to smell." Marshall's face went red from embarrassment.

"What gave you any right to do that to me?" Marshall demanded.

"I'm more of a man than Chase could ever be to you. A cute pup like you needs someone would could provide with so much more." The German Shepherd had a smile on his face. "But anyways I have a job I need to complete. you are going to help me complete it."

"I'm going to help you complete what?"

"Don't your cute self about it, but you are coming with me. That's the way your going to help me complete my job."

"What!? I'm not going anywhere with you. Ryd-." The German Shepherd lunged for the throat, throwing the Dalmatian down on to his back. He took off Marshall's collar, and spitting into the ocean.

"Sorry, I don't want any complications, but you are coming with me one way or another." The German Shepherd walked out back near the cliff. Marshall stood up staggering.

"If you think, that I am going to go with you. You are out of your mind!" Marshall drew his teeth, and growled out the German Shepherd.

"Fine. I know how to make a person like you submissive. Call it, tools of the trade."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Revised for grammatical errors pointed out by Luna. She knows who she is.)

"Wooww! The fireworks are beautiful!" Skye was lost in the fireworks, each one glimmered in her eyes. The German Shepherd turned to her.

"Well, not as beautiful as you are." Skye turned her head to Chase, with the _"Are you serious?"_ look. "What!? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. But you were just being cliché."

"Sorry, but you are." Skye face turned red.

" _Hey you guys want some Slim Jims."_ Chase and Skye turned their heads to the group they left.

" _Yeah!"_ The group of pups said in unison, wagging their tails. Ryder jumped up and swiped the dirt from his khakis, and ran over to a nearby vendor.

"Looks like they get to get treats." Chase faced Skye with puppy eyes.

"What you want treats?" Chase started to whimper. Skye just shrugged it off, "Fine." The couple made their way back to the rest of what was left of the group.

"Hey! Where did you guys go?" Everest walked over to the couple, demanding that they would tell her where they went off to.

"Me and Skye had to get away from you guys. You know we are on a date. You know, two people. Not a crowd." The group laughed.

" _ **What."**_

" _ **About."**_

" _ **Me?"**_

Chase dug his head into the sand, hoping it would block out pain.

"Hey you alright Chase?"Chase lifted his head and saw Ryder standing him over with a bag of Slim Jims looking with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head just started to hurt, but it's gone." The German Shepherd stood up and shook it off, while he couldn't shake off Ryder's worry.

"Hey where's Marshall? Did he never come?" Skye asked, as she looked hard trying to find him.

"Oh, yeah that's right Marshall never showed up." Katie said, concern started to fill her face.

"What? Marshall never came? That doesn't sound like him." Chase said.

"Yeah, your right Chase. I'll go check on him." Ryder started to walked off for the lookout.

"Hey wait Ryder. I think it'll be better if I went instead. I knew him since we were young pups. I think I can talk to him and get a lot more out of him, then you could." Ryder nodded his head in understanding and agreement. Chase stared to make his way up to the lookout.

"What about our..." Chase turned his back to look at the Cockapoo, pain in her face. "Never mind go on, and hurry back, don't forget we have a date." The Cockapoo threw on a smile, and Chase continued on his way to the lookout.

* * *

 _Marshall this isn't like you. You wouldn't miss out on an event like this. You love the fireworks when we we were younger, and I know you still do now. Marshall? What's wrong?_ Chase continued his way up to the lookout, and stopped at the bridge leading to it, over looking the beach where the rest of the group laid. Fireworks flew up into the air. _Marshall, please tell me what's wrong. Is it because of me? Is it because of me going out with Skye? Marshall when I get to you, you better tell me everything._ Chase resumed his walk back up to lookout.

 _AHHH!_

A scream filled the air. A scream all to familiar, to the German Shepherd ears.

"MARSHALL!" Chase yelled into the air, hoping and praying for a reply, but the only answer was fireworks hitting the air. Chase ran up to lookout, fear and panic had set into his heart. He looked hard trying to find Marshall, running inside to find nothing checking the dog houses to find nothing, checking around the lookout to find nothing. Nothing was the outcome everything.

"MARSHALL!" The anxiety started to kick in, his breathing became panicked. "MARSHALL!"

 _STTOOP!_

"MARSHALL!" Chase ran after the sound of the voice. The adrenaline had kicked in, playing in tune with the other emotions that played the strings in his heart. He ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, until he came out of the thicket. A German Shepherd press his snout upon the neck of a Dalmatian laying on his, back.

"Shhh. Just let it happen, and the next time you let out a scream, I will take out your throat." The German Shepherd started to let out a laugh, through his smile. The Dalmatian, was full of fear, his heart pounding, eyes starting to water.

"WHAT"S HAPPENING HERE!?" Chase bared his teeth, growling over the explosions. The German Shepherd turned his head to his younger sibling glaring at him, the Dalmatian started to smile.

"Oh Chase. I haven't seen you in forever. How long? Ah, who cares. And my look at how you have grown handsome." The German Shepherd started to show his signature smile.

"What are you doing to him Chaz!?" Chase started to growl louder through his teeth.

Marshall's face went into shock, "So—so your Chaz?"

"What did I just tell you?" The German Shepherd smiled, killer intents showed in his eyes. Marshall started to whimper in fear. "Oh but back to your question. Nothing, just making him submissive that's all." Chaz looked at his younger counterpart, continuing to show his signature smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" Chase wouldn't back down, only got louder.

"I've told you already. I'm trying to make him submissive." Chaz continued to show his signature smile.

"FINE! WHY ARE TRYING TO MAKE HIM SUBMISSIVE!?"

"Well, you know my occupation, so clarification should be given through that. But I want to get _know him better_ , before I took him with me, you know he would be very... _tight_ and close around the other boys. I just wanted to make sure he _fits in_ _well enough_."

"WHY HIM!?"

"Oh, your little boy who wants to be nothing than a toy of your's, he's cute, and seems like he can do well, under my occupation, and well in _other areas_ also."

"Toy?" Chase started to stand down.

"Oh that's right. He doesn't know how you feel about him right?" Chaz started to laugh. Chase turned his attention the Dalmatian.

"What?"

"I'm trying to say that the Dalmatian, wants to know the touch of a certain German Shepherd, with tan and black fur, with amber eyes, and who's name starts with a C ends with an E and it _**HAS**_ you in the middle."

"What?" The young German Shepherd showed confusion. Marshall face went red.

"Just give it a second." In Chase's head it had finally clicked.

"Marshall, is—is this true? Do you have feeling for me?" The Dalmatian, refused to face Chase. He swallowed hard on his feelings and his throat pushed up against his neck. Red dots around his neck started to run on his white fur.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Anger, and rage, and hatred had filled the young German Shepherd.

"What are you talking about?" Chaz had looked down at the Dalmatian's neck and saw the red drops run down his neck. " Oh that. You can call it, tools of the trade."

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF HERE, AND IF YOU TOUCH MARSHALL AGAIN, I SWEAR-" Chase had stopped himself, as he saw his older brother's paw slowly hover over Marshall's stomach.

"Touch." Chaz had laid his paw on the Dalmatian's stomach. Chase had been pushed passed the limit.

A lunge came from the young German Shepherd, throwing him and his older brother up upon the edge of the cliff.

"CHASE!" Marshall rolled over to his stomach, and worry started to seep in.

"My this would be a bad thing if one of us were to fall off." The older German Shepherd jumped back onto his feet and slowly walked towards the thicket.

"Where do you think your going!?" Chase stood up, staggering as he made his way back up. The killer instincts had kicked in.

"Come on, let's see how you can run." Chaz had started a sprint through the thicket, Chase pursued. They ran back to the lookout, and down to the beach. The fireworks created strobe lights, mesmerizing the people who watched, complete oblivious to their surroundings.

"I surprised that you could keep up with me Chase. Good job."

"SHUT UP!" The two continued to run, through crowds of people, over families, nothing stood in the way of the two. The sands started to turn in wood, and boats were sitting drifting in the ocean currents.

"I'm really proud of you Chase. To bad know else will know." Chaz let out a hardy laugh. Chase didn't let the words phase him none, for he did not know what they meant, and did care to know. "He's here!" Chaz came to a stop, at the feet of a burly man. When Chase had came up to his brother, realization came hitting hard from the burly man. Then nothing more than a thud and a yelp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Revised for grammatical errors and mistakes.)

" _Shhh. He is in here, but be quiet though he is sick." Chase was laying down in his pup house, world pounding its drum against his head. Around the corner appeared a blue-eyed Dalmatian._

" _How you feeling Chase?" The Dalmatian took a couple steps in, his face showed happiness and yet worry._

" _I've felt better." Chase tried his hardest to throw on a smile, and convince the Dalmatian that he was going to be alright._

" _Yeah. I know." Marshall let out an empty laugh. Chase tried his hardest to, but coughed instead. Nothing drew but an awkward silence._

" _Why are you here Marshall, and not playing with the other pups?" Chase voice was weak and cracking, and almost every word he spoke, he had held back a cough._

" _Chase! **Repression** of a cough is bad! Katie told you this, and yet you still try to do it!" Marshall became worried, and his over-protectiveness started to kick in._

" _Why!? Why are you so loud!?" Chase started to dig his head into his pillow, and started to cry out in pain._

" _I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud. You—you just need to let it all out. You understand?" Marshall showed a weak smile, as he pressed his forehead against the German Shepherd's. The Dalmatian walked back with concern showing heavily in his eyes._

" _Wha—what's wrong, Marshall?" Fear had found a way inside of the German Shepherd's heart._

" _You're burning up Chase. Wait. I will be right back, I'm going to get Ryder and Katie, and see what they can do." Marshall had galloped outside the door, and left Chase alone. Chase was scared of what might have happened to him, and he placed his head gently on his pillow, and started to whimper out of fear._

 _Marshall walked in with Katie and Ryder trailing behind. Katie placed her hand on the German Shepherd's forehead. "Yeah he is burning up, I'll be right back, I'm going to get some medicine. Ryder can you get him something to cool him down with." Ryder nodded, and the two left, both coming back with a couple of pills, a glass of water, and an ice pack. "Here take these pills, and then drank this glass of water." Chase did as he was told, and Ryder placed the ice pack on his head._

" _Will he be alright?" Marshall looked his at his human companions._

" _Yeah, he should be fine now. Don't worry it is going to take some time to get rid of this flu, but it will go away eventually." Katie gave the Dalmatian a smile, and patted him on the shoulder as she made her way out._

" _Hey Marshall I think it is best if we let him rest for now." Ryder gave the Dalmatian the same smile, and followed Katie's lead before him, as the two made their way out. Chase had grew tired, the virus was wearing him out. Chase looked outside his pup house, and saw the others playing a game of catch. He just sighed, and prayed that he would get better, and drifted off into a sleep._

* * *

 _Chase was thrown awake at the sound of footsteps, and grass moving at his doorstep. He looked up, and was only blinded by the light by of the sun, blurring his vision of a dog like figure. It slowly returned for it show the Dalmatian carrying a pillow, and a teddy bear in his mouth._

" _Marshall? Wha—what are you doing here?" Chase's voice was still weak, even after the medicine had started it slow effect._

 _Marshall had laid his belongings, on the ground of the pup house, "I'm going to keep an eye on you and make sure everything is your recovery is here." The Dalmatian had nestled himself onto the pillow, and drew in his teddy bear._

" _Wh-Why?"_

" _Because someone needs to look after you until you get better."_

" _But what if you get sick?" Chase was starting make his weak voice show concern._

" _Then we can be sick together." Marshall threw on a gleeful smile, as he slowly drifted off to sleep._

" _Fine. But don't say I didn't tell you so." Chase whispered, curling himself up._

* * *

 _Drip._

 _Drip_

 _Drip._

Chase had slowly pulled himself from the deeps of slumber, and staggered as he stood up. He vision was blurry, as he looked at a puddle, getting a steady drop from the ceiling. Out through a steel cage appeared dirty and moldy walls.

"Where—Where am I?"

"You're back where you belong." Chaz walked into the scene, down a flight a stairs leading behind the steel cage.

"N—no." Chase started to shiver.

"Yes." Chaz had shown his signature smile.

"N-no. No." Chase's breathing became imperfect.

"Yes."

"NO! NO!" Chase's eyes started fill up with fear's tears.

"Yes you are. No matter what you say, your back home." Chaz let out a slight chuckle.

"Nooo..." Chase couldn't take the feelings that where being bottled up inside of him, anymore. He fell to his knees, and started to cry.

Chaz kept his signature smile, "Welcome back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Revised for grammatical errors and mistakes.)

"How are they taking it?" Mayor Goodway looked at the young leader, her eyes still red and puffy.

"They're taking it pre—pretty har—" The young leader had started to cry. Mayor Goodway had comforted him wrapping him in her arms, losing herself in a flood of tears.

* * *

Two days had passed since the firework show, and everybody left the day after. The city became once what it was long ago, quiet and serene. Two days had passed when Chase went missing. The little town who was once known for their peace, went into an uproar. Everyone in that little town, took up a job. They searched every store, and every shore, they checked every house, and every garage, they checked every alley and every thicket. Nothing. Nothing was found, and nothing could be solved. Just nothing.

"Ryder it's okay. We'll do everything in our power to help bring back Chase to us." The young leader wiped away the tears, and nodded. Mayor Goodway patted him on the shoulder showing a smile of hope, and went on her way back down to city hall. Ryder took a deep breath, and slowly made his way back inside the lookout.

The rest of what was left of PAW Patrol was sitting, motionless, speechless, and lifeless. The only sounds to be heard when he had walked in was sniffling, and shivering breaths. Everyone was laying on the floor huddled around Katie, Marshall just stared off into a corner.

"Ho—how are the—they taking it?" Katie looked up at Ryder, eyes red and puffy from rubbing it to much.

"They are taking it hard, bu—but are alright for now." Katie turned her attention back towards the pups, and started to pet them, hoping she could proved any comfort she could.

"Skye how are you holding up?" The young leader asked. She looked up at the boy towering above her.

"I'm holding up alright." In her voice you could hear it quiver and crack. Ryder took a seat next to Katie, and the little Cockapoo nestled herself into his lap.

"How about you Zuma?" The Chocolate Labrador, threw on a faint smile, only for it be gone as quickly as it came.

"Rubble?"

"I fe—feel alright." The English Bulldog tried his hardest to give his tail a little wag, but ended curling it up.

"You Rocky?"

"I'm doing alright. I feel really sad for Skye is all."

"Why do feel really sad for Skye?" Ryder looked down at the pup sitting in his lap.

"Yeah...that's right me and Chase had a date." Marshall continued to stare at the corner. He gathered his thoughts and emotions: anger, and hurt, and pain, and agony, and depression, had been opening up Pandora's box, but he didn't let them escape.

"Yeah that's right you and Chase did have a date. He left for a second to find Marshall..." Ryder turned his head to see Marshall staring into the corner and cut himself short. Skye started to show signs of aggravation, irritation and anger.

"Marshall are you alright?" The Dalmatian nodded his head. "Why don't you come here and sit with us."

"Why should he? Let him stay over there," Every one turned their heads, to see the Cockapoo glaring at the Dalmatian, "it's all his fault that Chase went missing."

"NO! IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" Marshall had been pushed to the edge.

"YES, IT IS! IF YOU DIDN'T ACT THE WAY YOU DID HE MIGHT HAVE STILL BEEN HERE WITH US!" Skye jumped out of Ryder's lap and started to bear teeth.

"SHUT UP! ALL YOU DID WAS LOSE A DATE, AND I LO-LOST MY BEST FRIEND. YO—YO-YOU BITCH!" Marshall pushed through the group and ran outside, trying to hold back his tears.

"SKYE!" Ryder scolded the little Cockapoo.

"I'M SORRY! I jus—just got so anger at him." Ryder shook his head in disbelief.

"Still that is no excuse! Now I have to go get him."

"No. I think it's better if I go." Ryder glared at the Cockapoo, and just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Marshall kept running, he ran, and ran. He stopped for no one's calls, and for no obstacle. He keep running until his legs gave out, at the end of a pier.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Marshall fell down and started to cry. The water's were calm and gentle, the waves were soft. He wiped his eyes from the tears, and took a deep breath. He looked out on to the ocean. The sun reflected over the ocean making it near blinding to look at. But the tides pulled in something. A red ribbon, and a blue ribbon shred to pieces. Marshall couldn't make out what it was until it came closer to the pier. With haste he jumped in, and picked up the red and blue, and spat them on to the pier as he got back up. He looked at both, the red ribbon had a dog tag with fire one it, being cracked badly and drowned by the tides, and the blue one was torn to shreds, and the dog tag was nothing more then a broke star shattered into a million pieces.

"MARSHALL!" He lifted up his head to see the little Cockapoo running down to him. Skye ran up to him, and saw the collars. "Is th—that Chase's dog collar." Marshall looked at the Cockapoo, and started to hyperventilate. "Chase is fine r—ri—right?" Skye tried her hardest to fight back the tears that were starting to run down her eyes. Marshall walked up her and placed his head on her shoulder and started to let the tears run.

"I'm so sorry Skye. I should of never called you a..." He couldn't take it anymore, he started to sob on her shoulder.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was the one who started it. I know you miss Chase as much as I do, and that you would never try to do something like that." She followed Marshall's example and placed her head on his shoulder, and let the tears fall down.

"I'm so sorry, Skye."

"I'm sorry too, Marshall."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Revised for grammatical errors and mistakes.)

" _Hey! Have you seen Mr. Teddy?" Chase stopped his digging in some dirt, and turned to see a young Dalmatian with sad puppy eyes._

" _No. I haven't." Chase went back to his digging._

" _Well you see he was here, and know he is gone." Marshall's voice was starting fill up with tears._

" _What do you want me to do?" Chase had stared back at the Dalmatian to find tears forming, "Fine I'll help you find it." Marshall started to wag his tail, and ran up to and licked the German Shepherd on the cheek, then ran off to the direction his pup house. Chase just shrugged and followed the Dalmatian._

" _Okay let's start from the beginning. So I woke up this morning, and his was with me, then I left with him to go get breakfast, when Ryder had called for you and me." The Dalmatian bolted out his door, and ran inside the lookout. Chase sighed and followed the Dalmatian._

" _Okay so I ate breakfast in here, with you and Ryder. He was still with me then, then I went outside to use the restroom." Marshall bolted out the door, and started smelling the ground. Chase just sighed continued to follow the young Dalmatian. Marshall spent about two minutes trying to find where he peed, and Chase got frustrated at Marshall._

" _You've been smelling for your pee for about two minutes." Marshall didn't let it bother him any, kept on smelling for his pee._

" _Oh yeah. I peed on this tree." Marshall ran towards the tree, he pointed to. Chase grew angry. "You alright Chase?"_

" _We've been following a scent of pee for two minutes, trying to find a tree, that is literally two feet away from your house!" Marshall looked up towards the German Shepherd, and his lip started to quiver, "No...don't cry." Marshall didn't care, he was about to release the flood gate. "Uh... Okay we won't stop until we find it!"_

" _Thanks Chase!" Marshall jumped back up to his perky self, and started to search around the tree. He came up with nothing, and just shrugged it off. Chase just sighed as the Dalmatian ran completely in a different direction._

 _The two had been searching for hours, looking up and down, left and right. They went inside and out. The both had wen to were it was cold and were it was hot. The sun that had shown brightly in the morning, was setting. Both of the pups were exhausted._

" _I think we need to call it a day." Chase was panting for his breath. Marshall shook his head panting just as heavy as the German Shepherd. "We need to call it a day Marshall. Look the sun is going down, and we are going to have to be in bed pretty soon. And I got some digging to do." Chase left the Dalmatian to attend to his own agenda's and went back to his. He returned to the hole he was digging, and continued and went behind a tree.  
_

" _Well thank you Chase for hel-" The German Shepherd came from behind the tree holding a stuffed bear in his mouth. " **WHAT!?** " _

" _I can explain Marshall! It's not what it looks like!" The German Shepherd had dropped the bear at the fact of him being caught._

" _No, it is what it looks like. I'm telling Ryder!" Marshall took the bear, and ran towards the lookout._

" _NOOO! DON'T TELL RYDER!"_

* * *

"Rise n' shine sweetheart." Chase was rudely awakened by a bucket of water being poured on him. He coughed up the water that was in his lungs, and turned to see the burly man, and his older brother standing over him.

"Get up. It is going to be your first day on the job." The burly man said with a thick heavy deep monotone accent.

"NO! NO I WANT DO IT!" Chase jumped up and threw his back against a corner of the steel cage.

"You are. You have a job to complete and you are going to do it." The Burly shoved his hand in the cage, and pulled the German Shepherd out by the skin on his neck, and pulled him out.

"Hey go gentle. He is my younger brother, you forget." Chaz looked at the burly man and did as he was asked.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TOO!" Chase was squirming and kicking as the burly man put him under his arm.

"Come on. Don't you want to be as strong as your big brother?" Chaz had a grin on his face.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

"Quit your crying, and grow a pair." The burly man said. He took Chase and covered his eyes with a black sheet, and threw him into a carrier crate. Chase felt the crate get picked up and taken up a flight of stairs that lead outside. Crowed streets and heavy traffic, played a song all to familiar to the young German Shepherd's ears'

"Guess where we are, little guy." Chaz had said, showing a big smile.

"LET ME GO!"

"That's right where back in the good ol' state, New York. How about the city?"

"LET ME GO!" Chase had started to cry, tears stared to stain the black sheet covering his eyes.

"That's right, where back in Brooklyn!" Chaz kept showing his smile.

Chas had heard car doors open, and felt his cage get placed down on a seat. The burly man had to took up the front, disproportioning the car weight, as his brother took the seat next to the burly man. Then the car was set into motion.

"Hey do you want to listen to some music Chase?" Chaz had turned on the radio and _California Gurls_ was playing.

"I WANT TO GO HOME." Chase started to cry loud.

"California gurls were unforgettable, Daisy Dukes- come on sing everybody." The burly man joined Chaz in his song, drowning out the cries from Chase.

"Will you stop all that damnable crying, before I-"

"Hey! He is my younger brother. Go easy on him, he just having a hard time adjusting." Chaz went back to his singing, The burly man just sighed and started to sing along again.

* * *

The car trip was filled was a musical, all the way to their destination. Finally the car ride was over, the streets where silent as they pulled into a parking lot

"Hey guess what Chase?" Chaz looked back at his younger brother with excitement, only to receive the sobs, and cries of the young pup. "That's right we're here. Do you know what that means?" sobs and cries were only able to answer the older German Shepherd question. "That's right you get to start working."

The car door flew open, and Chase was pulled out of the car. The man took heavy footsteps, and stopped and knocked on a metal door. The cracked open, and the three made their way inside.

It was loud, the smell of weed was heavy, enough to suffocate a person. Then Chase felt his cage get placed upon the ground. It creaked open, and his blindfold was ripped off his eyes. His got dragged onto a dirty concert ground. His eyes hurt as it took a couple seconds to adjust to the fluorescent lights. As his vision became less blurred he looked around his surroundings, seeing he was encased in a steel blood-rusted cage. He was surrounded by men, black and white, old and young, professional and gangster, they were all shouting two names around him, all smoking, drinking, and gambling heavily. He looked across him and saw a white husk about his age standing across from him, fear in the husky eyes.

 _Ding!_

A bell rang, and everybody got up and started to look at the two pups, shouting out their names. But neither of the two would move.

A young man pulled out a gun a pointed it towards them. "I think they need some _inspiration_ to get em' started."


	10. Chapter 10

**I really hate having to do this during a chapter but I realized that I have been using the wrong terminology for the lookout and had been saying 'outlook'. I'm not sure if I should change it or not, so that's why I am asking you guys. If it gets to the point to where you can't read it, or it to distracting, let me know and I will go back and change it( if majority rules). Thank you for, like two seconds, and enjoy, but it would be really nice if you are reading this just to leave a review, it let's me know people care about what I have to say. Also if you have any Ideas, I am always open, and of course if I use them I will cite them.**

* * *

Chapter 10 (Revised for grammatical error and mistakes.)

"AHHHH! GET OUT MY MOUTH!" Chase shoved his head into a water dish, gurgling it and spitting out on to a marble tiled floor in the kitchen. Gurgle, rinse, repeat. Gurgle, rinse, repeat. Gurgle, rinse, repeat.

"You will be fine." Chase turned to his older brother grinning at him, tears flooding down his face.

"IT WON'T COME OUT!" Chase shoved his back into the water dish, and spat upon the floor. Chase fell down to his knees and started to sob. "It won't come out..."

Chaz just sighed and shook his head, "The taste of blood, how does it taste?"

"It—it burns." Chase started to gag.

"Really? For me, my first tasted sweet. Almost like a cherry." Chase looked back at his brother in horror, eyes red and puffy, his brother showed his signature smile.

An awkward silence drew, and only the sounds of Chase's cries and pains were heard. Chase turned his head back to the water and restarted the cycle. "Wh—Why would you make me do that!?" Chase looked back at his brother. No reply came from him, "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT!?"

"I was bored of fighting all the time by myself, and I needed some company. Anyways we were getting behind on some bills." Chase's eyes were filled with hatred, and yet sadness.

"So You made me do that to another person's dog. YOU MADE ME KILL SOMEONE JUST FOR THE SAKE OF COMPANIONSHIP AND MONEY!?" Chase wouldn't stop his crying, and only his anger just started to build.

"What? You didn't think it was fun? My first time was. God, the moment I entered the ring, I was scared, but I once the fight started-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Chase fell down flat on the ground. "You made me kill someone for money..." Chase couldn't cry anymore tears, and started slobbering out of pain, and hurt.

"Chase. If it makes you feel any better, he passed out during your match, and you didn't kill him."

Chase looked up and took a deep breath and a faint smile showed across his face. "OH THANK GOD!" Chaz let out a little chuckle, Chase looked at his older with fear taking over his body.

"It doesn't mean he's alive now. He could've died the second we left. He could've died on his way to the vet. He could've died because his owner had no more use for him, and decided to place a bullet in between his eyes. He c-"

"STOOOOP!" Chase was broken even more than he already was, "JUST STOP!" Chaz just shook his head, and turned his back away from his younger brother, and started to walk away.

"It's better to kill off your emotions now, then to get yourself killed later. And don't worry about the taste of blood, you will want it to be the first you taste in the morning and the last thing you taste at night." With that Chaz left his younger brother to gather his thoughts of hatred, and anger.

* * *

" _So let me get this straight. You Marshall accidentally chewed up Chase's favorite squeaky toy, and then you Chase decided to bury his teddy bear?"_

" _...Yes..." Chase held his head down above the ground._

" _Chase I'm disappointed in you, and your actions."_ _The young leader sighed and shook his head._

" _Well if Marshall didn't chew up my toy, I wouldn't have tried to bury his stupid bear." Marshall turned to his fellow companion in crime,_ _and looked at him hurting._

" _I didn't mean to chew up your toy Chase, I didn't mean to..." Chase turned to see the Dalmatian slowly let out his tears._

" _No... I'm sorry Marshall..._ _I know you didn't mean to. Please don't cry." Marshall wiped the tears from his eyes,_ _and stopped his sniffling._

" _Can either one of you, tell me what two wrongs equals?"_ _Both turned their head confused to their young leader. "Come on."_

" _It equal... I don't know." Chase held his head down in shame._

" _How about you Marshall?"_ _Ryder turned to the Dalmatian, ho was deep in focus trying to figure out the question._

" _ **Equals**_ _... a wrong?"_

" _That's right." Ryder petted the little Dalmatian. "_ _What that means: that if someone did wrong, you shouldn't do wrong back to them, because it doesn't make you any less guilty than they are." Chase held his head lower to the ground._

" _Hey Chase." Chase lifted to his back up to see the little Dalmatian drop a little box in front of him. "_ _I got you a new toy after I messed up your old one." Marshall had lifted up the box to show an ice cream cone stacked with four scoops. Chase was about to go for it, and then Marshall threw the cover back onto it. "No you are not getting it because you tried to bury Mr. Teddy."_

" _I'm sorry_ _Marshall!" Chase started to whimper but Marshall turned his back away from the German Shepherd._

" _NO!" The Dalmatian wouldn't budge as Chase keep pushing up against him._

" _RYDER! TELL HIM TO GIVE IT TO ME!" Ryder just shook his head and shrugged._

* * *

Chase woke up inside his cage, and outside was his older brother staring back in, "Why are you down here?"

"Well I heard you whimpering, and I thought I would come see what you were crying about." his older brother, took a seat with his back towards the cage.

"I was... just having a nightmare that's all."

"Was about the dog you fought?"

"...Maybe..."

"Don't worry I'm here for you."

"Are you sure you don't just want the company?" Chaz showed nothing but a lustful smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I really hate having to do this and be indecisive, and all. But I am trying to figure out if I should change the ratings or not, from T to M or keep it T. For the events to come I will decide, but for now, just bare with me alright, and if I ever decide to change it just know that I will let you as soon as I possible can. Thank you for your patience and time.**

* * *

Chapter 11 (Revised for grammatical errors and mistakes.)

Years had passed. The once young leader with a high-pitched voice had started to become deep, and monotone. His shoulders had gotten broader, and puberty started to hit pretty hard. Katie became a young woman, and started to spend most of her time working at the vet. Her and the leader had became a couple, that had been dating for three of those short years, and planned to get married as soon as they where legal.

The pups had lived on. The pups eventually became their happy eccentric selves. Rubble went back to his digging, Skye went back her flying, Zuma eventually went back to his swimming, Rocky eventually went back to his garbage collecting, and Marshall eventually got his smile back, but never who he really was. But the lookout was never the same after that day. Chase's pup house had remained empty all those years. The pups had told that Ryder it was fine to get another pup to eventually take over Chase's old position. With each recruitment they tried to hold, they couldn't go all the way, they all stopped it. They wanted to have someone else, but wanted to have no one else.

They continued to get jobs, and had to make due with what they had. They would eventually spend all their days as far away from the outlook, as they possible could. Then the nights finally came, where they would be forced to be reminded of their lost friend, as each pup took a step pass the empty house.

Days had passed since the day Chase had been taken away. Marshall sat upon the edge of the cliff where the red ball had once laid, looking off into the sunset.

"Hey! There you are Marshall. What you doing all the way out here?" The Dalmatian turned his head to see the grown up Cockapoo take a seat next to him.

"I'm just watching the sunset." Skye threw on a smile and turned her head to orange light.

"It's beautiful isn't it."

Marshall turned his head towards the Cockapoo, and then back at the sunset. "Yeah."

the two sat in silence as they watch the sun leave it's footprints on the sky. "Do—do you ever think about... Chase still?" The Dalmatian turned his head towards Skye, pondering on why she asked this question. "I miss him a lot. Every time I see his pup house, I get this feeling of emptiness and hurt."

"Yeah. I know how you feel." Skye turned her head towards Marshall, and the two threw on a faint smile, and faced the sky's candle again.

"But there has been some points were I feel crazy and just start crying." Skye turned her head back towards the Dalmatian, seeing his eyes water. "There would be points were I find myself walking down the sidewalk, and I would see him walk down the opposite side, and we would stop and meet eye to eye and then just smile back each other. There would be points that I would be in a place and except him to pounce on me, and turn to find it be him. There would be points that I would cry off by myself, and look up to see him smiling at me, and then I would look up to nothing. Just a cruel reminder of him being gone, out of our lives."

"Marshall..."

"There is just this absence that he should be in my heart. That's probably why I am so messed up. I guess he missed out on so much, and I kept believing that he would come back, and damned myself to this thoughts."

"Marshall..." The Dalmatian started to let out a painful laugh. Skye had concern fill her eyes.

A pink and red light flashed from around their necks,"I guess Ryder needs us." Skye nodded in agreement, and the two made their way back to the outlook.

* * *

Ryder and the rest of the pups were waiting for the arrival of the other two.

"Okay since everyone is here. I have some good news and bad news." All the pups had turned their ears to hear their leader clearly. "Okay we've have located where Chase is being held." All the pups had went into shock, and expressions of joy had shown across their faces. They all had started to cry tears of joy. "But there is some bad news. We are just going off on some wild goose chase. He... might not be the person you once knew. He might not even be Chase." Then reality's weight came crashing down, pulling their joy with it. "So do... you guys want to go rescue our cop?"

"He might not be the person we once knew?" Rubble swallowed hard on the thought of it.

"It doesn't matter. He is Chase, right?" Zuma looked at Ryder hoping for comfort, but only received fear, from the facial expression by their leader.

"I—I don't know Zuma, I honestly don't know." Ryder tried his best to put on a smile.

"Well if his not like his old self, then what? What can we do? What if isn't Chase?" Rocky looked at Ryder hoping for an answer, just to receive an empty face.

"It's not a question!" Everyone turned their heads towards Marshall, his face full of determination and tears. "We've got to go get him back! Even if it's not him we need to know! I don't care if I have to go by myself to find out if it is his or not!" Everyone could see the pain he felt, and the happiness he showed.

"I... can't go. What if it's not him. What if we come to late. What if everything we once knew and love about Chase was just, gone. I don't know if I would be able to handle it." Then everyone turned their heads to the Cockapoo. She held her head low to the ground.

"I can't either." Rocky placed his head low to the ground.

"What you guys aren't going!? Fine! What you two!?" Marshall turned his head towards Rubble and Zuma, the two couldn't bare to face the Dalmatian. "You two? Fine! I will go by myself if I have to!" Marshall faint smile turned into anger. He stomped his way out of the outlook, and walked out to nowhere.

"Wait!" Marshall turned his head to the teenage leader drive his ATV, and stopped as he got close enough to the Dalmatian.

"What are you coming to get Chase, too or tell me not to go?"Marshall said. Ryder got off, and went down on Marshall's level and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah. We'll get Chase together." A faint smile appeared on the Dalmatian's face, and nodded at Ryder's agreement

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Marshall?" Marshall stared at a steel door lost in his thought, praying for a miracle. He turned his head towards Ryder.

"Yeah. I need to see if he is here or not. Even if isn't him, we will be doing good for other dogs." Ryder placed a hand on the Dalmatian's shoulder and the two smile back at each other. The two walked back away from the door. Ryder fastened his metal Jacket, and did the same to the Dalmatian, and gave the thumbs up to a nearby SWAT team.

"Okay everyone stand back while I place a charge!" A soldier went up to the door, and placed what he said.

"You ready Marshall?" Ryder looked at the Dalmatian with a smile stretching across his face.

"Now or never!" The soldier looked back at Marshall eagerly waiting to blast open up the door.

 _BOOM!_

"GO, GO, GO!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I promise not really do this stuff again, but I am most likely going to change it to M. I'm still playing out the events to come in my head, but I am most likely going to change it to M, for the sake of the events.**

* * *

Chapter 12 (Revised for grammatical errors.)

Chase and another dog thrown into the ring, had stopped their violent urges. The men stopped their shouting, and turned their attention up the marijuana dense stairwell. The stairwell filled with shouting and gambling was replaced the sounds of heavy drops.

 _Clank. Clank._

Two metal canisters fell down the stairwell, in a second. And in a second nothing more then a flash, and a hiss. Chase's eyes went blurry, and the smell of the fumes filled his lungs, and started to suffocate him. He coughed as hard as he could, and only with every cough, he took more and more of the fumes. He turned his attention towards the stairs, a group of people covered in blue and gas masks. They pointed their guns at the men surrounding the ring and the men gave up with out a fight, getting on their hands and knees.

He felt weakness in his knees, and fell to mercy of them. His once cured vision was only getting blurry and blurrier. He lifted his weak head up to see a dog covered up, come down the stairs, with a younger man then the rest of the people covered in blue. He fell down to his side, and continued to stare at the two, as his eyes began to fail him.

The pair looked around the smoke covered room, and saw the German Shepherd. The two ran toward Chase. Words were shouted but none where heard, and the two came closer and closer, and his vision finally failed.

* * *

" _Ow!" Chase took up a Dalmatian's paw and gave it a look. The smell of blood was heavy. The Dalmatian's paw was impaled by a shard of glass, and the blood ran like the alcohol in it before and covered his once white fur red,, "It... hurts... Chase do some-" The Dalmatian cut himself off, and started to let down an ocean of tears._

" _Don't worry Marshall, I'll go get Ryder." Chase ran outside of the Dalmatian's pup house and straight into the outlook, and saw their leader talking to a young beautiful blond. The two quickly turned their attention towards the German Shepherd._

" _Are you alright?" Ryder had walked up to the German Shepherd, panic and tears slowly filling up his chalice of expressions._

" _No, Marshall stepped on a piece of glass, and now he is bleeding everywhere!" Katie ran out the door of the outlook. Ryder placed a hand on the shoulder of the German Shepherd hoping to give peace to the trouble minded pup. "Will he be fine!?"_

" _Yeah, we just need to let Katie do her job. But I'm going to try to help her out anyway I can, so I need to you stay home by yourself for a while. Can you do that?"Chase nodded, and Ryder released his grip of the German Shepherd's shoulder and made his way outside of the outlook, and towards the direction of the Dalmatian's pup house. Chase stared outside the lookout seeing the footprints of the day before._

 _Chase sighed and shook his head and laid himself down in front the giant television and turned it on. He started to watch "Apollo". Time had passed and the thoughts of Marshall's paw was stuck in his mind. The red rose that ran down the Dalmatian's arm was haunting him. Chase shook his head trying to dispel such thoughts, and continued to watch the superhero dog._

 _The thoughts came back again. The red rose that ran down the Dalmatian's arm was haunting him, and called to him. Chase shook and dispelled the thought again. He threw himself back into watching TV, hoping to drown out the cries with sounds of clear static._

 _The thoughts came back again. The red rose that ran down the Dalmatian's arm was haunting him, and called to him. They finally controlled him. Chase left the outlook. He walked his way down to the red pup house. The light was on and shadows heavily moved. He crept up ever so closely and saw a Ryder and Katie trying to do everything they could to stop the steady stream of blood that ran down._

" _Katie it's not working!" Ryder was set into a panic trying everything he could to stop the blood._

" _You don't think I know that Ryder!" Chase could smell the fear in the Dalmatian's heart, his leader's heart, the nurse's heart._

" _Marshall..." The family bathed in blood turned their head to see the German Shepherd, tears slowly falling down._

" _Chase! What are you doing here!?" Ryder got up and scold the German Shepherd. "You need to go back into the outlook now!" The German Shepherd cowered in fear, and Ryder replaced himself by the Dalmatian's side._

" _Chase..." Chase lifted his head back up a saw the Dalmatian's show a faint smile and closed his eyes._

 _Chase staggered getting up gasping for breath, tears staining the fur around his eyes. He look up and out a window and saw the day before as it was now, the sun making his way across the sky. Chase stretched out his bones and walked outside. He turned his direction into that of the Dalmatian's house. He slowly crept up the steps that lead to Dalmatian's house. His heart pounded the symphony of fear to fill his ear drums._

 _He peered around the corner and saw the Dalmatian chewing up a toy and the young leader, petting him. Chase let out a heavy exhalation. The Dalmatian turned his attention around toward the German Shepherd, stretching a big smile across his face. "Hi Chas-" The German Shepherd threw him on top of the Dalmatian and started to lick him all over._

" _Chase!" The young leader had lifted up the German Shepherd and placed him into his lap, restraining the hyper pup. "Why did you do that!?"_

 _Chase looked up at the young leader holding him down, and started plant kiss on him. "How long did it take? Is it already the next day?" The Dalmatian and The young leader looked at Chase, confusion filled who they were._

" _What?" Marshall looked at German Shepherd._

" _Didn't you lose a lot of blood and passed out, and—-" The Dalmatian and The young leader became lost in limbo, as he explained. "- and you Ryder... got.. mad at me for coming... in."_

" _Chase I think that might have been a dream you were having. It isn't the next day, it's only been thirty minutes since I left you in the outlook." Chase looked up at the young leader that held him, joining the other two in a brotherhood._

" _But didn't Marshall step on a piece of glass, and it got stuck in his paw?" Chase turned his attention towards the Dalmatian._

" _Yeah I did, but Katie and Ryder got rid of it, and stitched it, and put an 'Apollo' bandage around it." Marshall lifted up his paw, and it was covered in a heavy blue bandage, covered in the famous TV dog._

" _Does it hurt!?" Chase tried to wiggle his way out of Ryder's arm but couldn't budge an inch._

" _Yeah. It doesn't **hurt** like it used too, thanks to Kat-" Marshall started to laugh as he continued to watch the German Shepherd struggle his hardest to get out of the young leader's grip._

* * *

Chase vision came to return he saw steel bars, and behind it was a colorful assortment. Word were whispered around him, but none he could find. He stood up and bared threw the sleepiness that left his body. He took deep blinks, as his eyes adjust to florescent lights. He reopened them to see a Dalmatian covered in red to stretch a smile across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where am... I?" The German Shepherd lifted up his head and looked around at the colorful assortment of dogs surrounding him.

"CHASE!" Skye started to let tears of joy fall down her and started a run to the steel cage.

"GET BACK!" Skye stopped in her tracks, the German Shepherd had bared teeth, and growled loudly.

"Chase...?" Skye slowly made her way up to the cage, showing a caring smile. Chase threw himself to cage, teeth first. Skye fell back, cowering in fear. Marshall quickly ran over to her, as the rest just stared at the German Shepherd.

"Chase!" Ryder walked over the cage, and was pushed back by the growl of the German Shepherd.

"Can I get let out of this cage?" Chase showed nothing but anger, and hatred towards the ones who surrounded him.

"Chase, dude, don't you wemember us?" Chase let out a chuckle and turned his attention towards the Chocolate Labrador. The anger and hatred had left the German Shepherd, and started to wag his tail.

"Should I remember, a piece of a shit with a speech impediment?" Zuma shook in his boots.

"Chase! How could you-"

"Shut! The! Fuck! Up!" Chase turned his head and face the English Bulldog, and showed a sinister smile, and silence but drew. "Good. Now let me the fuck out this damnable cage."

"Chase don't you remember us?" Ryder got down, and ever so slowly placed his hand on the steel cage. Chase started to sniff, and then lick it. Ryder threw on a smile. "FUCK!" Ryder threw his hand to his chest, and trying to stop the blood that ran thick. Chase licked his lips.

"You taste pretty bad." Ryder looked up at the German Shepherd, biting his lips, the fury and anger slowly was building up inside. "You should really stop using that Vaseline, and go for Dove, it's a much better lubricant." Chase started to let out a hardy laugh.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ryder had lost it, and kicked the steel cage back away from him. It was sent hitting a wall, throwing Chase down on his knees. Ryder stood up, holding his bloody hand. He made his way over to the cage, anger filled his eyes.

"Ryder!" The leader turned his head towards Rocky. "Let it go!" Ryder stood for a second. He scoffed and made his way out of the outlook, mumbling out.

The dogs were left. Everyone had their eyes on Chase, and Chase had his eyes on everyone. Nothing but silence drew. The world went mute.

"You guys better get out of here, and follow the masturbate-r. Don't you all have something to do? Or are you going to let me out of this cage, hmm?" The dogs just stared at him, and then one by one each one left out of the outlook. Chase was left alone in the tiny steel cage.

Marshall had made his way down to the streets, near Katie's veterinary. He turned his head to Ryder, getting his hand patched up by the blond.

"That damn dog. I was about to wrap my hands around his neck." Ryder clinched his face in pain, as Katie applied a disinfectant.

"Well he was thrown in to a fight ring, for years and money. Just be glad you found him." Katie finished patching up his hand, and put away her tools. She grabbed the young leader's face and planted a kiss on his lips, before walking back into the shop. Ryder stood up and turned his head to see the Dalmatian staring at him, his face went red from embarrassment. "How... long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know who you feel about Chase." Marshall kept a straight face on.

"Well, don't get me wrong, he just made me mad when he bit my hand. But you forget it was you, him, and I." The two smiled. "How about on the way home we get some of that Chinese food that just recently opened up here. It's called... Tasty Buddha? I heard it's amazing, especially their chicken." Marshall nodded in agreement. The two started to make their way down the street. "I'm just glad to have him back, even if..." Marshall looked up at his companion face turning even redder then it was a few ago.

"'Even if', what? Even if he makes fun of your masturbation problem?" Ryder's face went bloodshot, Marshall let out a laugh, before getting chased by his leader.

* * *

Night had finally came. All the dogs were nestled into their beds. Marshal woke up. Body tired, mind awake. _Damn. What's up with this insomnia._ He walked over to a pill and looked at: **Take two a night to get a good night's rest.** _'A good night's rest_ _'_ _my ass._ He got out from his dog house, and stretched out his weary bones. He started to take walk around the outlook, looking up at the starry night.

He looked at Rocky's pup house to see him sleeping so peacefully. He looked at Zuma's pup house, the pup seemed to be lost in a dream. He looked at Rubble's pup house to see him fighting, and mumbling his dream, Marshall let out a slight giggle. He looked at Skye's pup house to see her to be at peace in her dreams, looking as cute she looked during the day. Marshall just threw on a smile, kept on his way. He looked at Chase's house, to the see it was empty. He walked in and hit a little, and started to look around. And looked all the nick-knacks, toys, to the bed, to the pictures. Marshall stared in to the pictures, taking the time to touch each and everyone.

The last one he touched dropped a sheet of folded paper. Marshall swallowed hard, memories flooded back in to his head. He tried his hardest to block out the pain, shoving his head to the dust, moldy old dog bed that laid idle, for all the years that passed. The pain stopped. The scars still stood. Fresher, and deeper.

Marshall made his way into the outlook, and saw the German Shepherd get up from his sleep. "What the fuck do you want, Dalmatian?" The German Shepherd shook the sleepiness from his body, and stared the Dalmatian.

Marshall held the sheet of paper in his mouth, and stared at the German Shepherd. The once happy, caring, over-protective pup, with a high pitched voice, and a graceful laugh, was gone. Only to be replaced by a dog, who laughed no more, his voice deepen, he became narcissistic, he became blunt, and always angry. The once beautiful fur, was now scarred. The person he once knew, here no more. "What the hell are you staring at, Dalmatian?" Marshall took the paper held in his mouth, and slid it under the steel cage.

Chase took the sheet of paper and unfolded it, and read the words that were once it. Marshall started to make his way outside. "Marshall..." Marshall turned his head stretching a smile from ear to ear. Chase placed his head up against the metal cage, hoping the ground would swallow him whole, wanting to say something, anything, but only got choked up on them. Marshall walked over and placed his head on where the German Shepherd's lied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Scruffy The Dog, asked how and why Chase got kidnapped, both of which where explained in the previous chapters. S/He also wrote how did Chase not know he got rescued by the paw patrol, I never official stated that he didn't know who rescued him, so I will let you feel in the gaps. If you believe he had forgotten about them, alright. Or the question I could have gotten from the original was also how did the Paw Patrol know where to find Chase, which was explained in previous chapters, also.**

* * *

Weeks had passed. Chase began a slow and steady recovery. His wounds started to repair themselves correctly. He started to show signs of his happiness again. His words became less and less blunt. He became who he was once more.

"Are you ready for your first day on the job Chase?" Ryder looked down at the German Shepherd staring at the blue suit in his mirror.

"Yeah. I think I am." Chase turned to his leader, and gave him a nervous smile. He turned his head back towards the mirror, and glanced at who he had became. Ryder came up behind and lifted up a blue cap, and placed it on top of the German Shepherd's head.

"Alright! You looking sharp!" Chase's face went red, foiling the contrast between him and his suit. "Ah. You blushing." Ryder let out a laugh, and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright let's go." The two made their way into the outlook.

The dogs had been waiting. All sitting down and resting around in their colorful assortment of suits, and all turned a head to see the dog dressed in blue.

"Whoa! Look at you, Chase back in the blue." Rocky quickly stood up and ran over to the German Shepherd, checking out every seam of the suit.

"Yeah I know. You looking sharp dude!" Zuma followed the dog's example before him.

"Sharp? I think he is looking sexy!" Skye battered her eyelashes at the German Shepherd, painting her cheeks.

"Yeah. You looking sexy. Especially with them scars, man." Marshall clawed his paw at him, letting out a little roar. Chase couldn't take the praise he was getting, and shoved his face in the ground, painted deep red.

"Can we just get started on something..."

Ryder walked up to the embarrassed German Shepherd, and placed a hand upon his shoulder, and a gave it a gentle shake. "Nope, we don't have anything that we can do yet." Chase started to whimper, and they just laughed at his praise full misery.

* * *

Hours had passed. No calls were made. The sun was showing high up in the childless sky. The dogs had carried their own agendas. Marshall had sat on the swings at the park, the sun burning the red that wrapped him up. "Hey!"

Marshall turned his head, panting for breath. A blue German Shepherd came up behind him, panting just as hard, taking up a seat next to the red Dalmatian. "Oh... hey Chase. Jeez it's hot." The two faced each other, and started to laugh.

"Yeah... well it's the middle of summer of course it's going to be hot. So what are you going to do about it?" Marshall just shrugged it off. "But hey can you spray me with a gush of water?" And without warning the The German Shepherd was hit with a deluge. Chase tired to shake off the water, and keep the cool. "Thanks." Marshall nodded his head sheepishly. The Dalmatians turned to the blinding white concrete and gave it the same treatment, and threw himself into the dirty icy water. "Why!? Why would you do that? Now you are going to mess up your fur."

Marshall paid no mind and took a seat back up upon the swing, "I don't care. Anyways today is my bath day." The sounds of the birds choir filled the air. "Chase?" Chase turned his running head towards the Dalmatian.

"Yeah?"

"What... what... what... would you do if ever... met Chaz again?" Marshall swallowed hard.

"I—I don't know. I would probably go for the throat, after the hell he put me through." Marshall turned his head towards the German Shepherd, horror and understanding playing in symphony. "But then I guess I would hug him. He might have sent me through hell and back fifty times over, but still he is my brother. Throughout that time though he made sure, I had roof over my head, and food in my stomach. To be truthfully honest, I don't know."

The birds stopped their gospel, and Silence took his instrument. Then a sun glared flash showed around their necks. "I guess Ryder needs us?" Chase took a stand from where he sat, and signaled the Dalmatian to follow.

"Yeah. Your first day back on the job."

* * *

"Kid! You are making this harder then need be!" Chase looked up to a kid about 9 or 10 years old.

"NOO!" The kid pulled out a water gun and squirted at the German Shepherd's face. Chase frustration and anger started to build up.

"Alex, can you please just go to the dentist. All you are doing is just getting a cavity filled up." Ryder walked slowly over to the kid with his hands up.

"NOO!" Alex sprayed Ryder in the face, and backed up some.

"Kid! Just go to the Dentis-" Alex sprayed the tan on black dog, again in the face.

"NOO! I DON'T WANT A NEEDLE IN MY MOUTH!" The German Shepherd took a step closer, only to be sprayed again in the face by the child. Again. Again. Again. The gun was stuck in a loop. The water was nothing more then fuel to the fire. It blew.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The German Shepherd lunged, teeth first.

"NO!" The German Shepherd had tasted the red wine once more. The anger filling his eyes, tamed. He looked up at his leader, face cringed in pain, tears running down his eyes. Chase released his gripped and backed away. Ryder's arm was running with the red rose, painting the ground in watercolors. Chase started to spit. The taste was stuck. Chase ran. "CHASE! COME... BACK!"

Chase didn't stop he ran, and ran, and ran, and ran until he came up back at the outlook. He ran inside, and shoved his head into a water dish, and got rid of the liquid iron. He ran into his room, and shut the door. He breaths became irregular, heart skipped beat, walking became paces. "I—I need to calm... down."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A knock was heard on a door. _"Can I come in Chase?"_ Chase stared at the door for a few seconds. The door slid open, standing behind it, was a Dalmatian covered in red. Concern filling his sky blue eyes. "Chase-"

"I know what I did was wrong! I just lost it when I shouldn't have!" Chase turned his back away from the Dalmatian and faced a corner where the light never showed.

"Chase... I know you didn't mean too." Chase cared not for the words spoken by the Dalmatian. "Chase I know you didn't mean too. I understand your actions, but you need to apologize for them. Did you say you were sorry, to either one of them?"

The German Shepherd turned his head and glared at the Dalmatian. "I-"

"Chase you need to apologize to them. I'll go with you if it makes you feel any better." Chase continued to glare at the Dalmatian. He shook his head, and choked up on his words, after the Dalmatian left. Chase took a deep breath, and walked outside his door.

The moon was slowly taking over the sun's shift for the night. Chase made his way out passed the outlook, and down into the streets. They were empty. He stopped at a little toy store, and went inside. Minutes had passed. He came out with a big brown bag, pulling his teeth down, and continued along his walk. He came across vegetables and fruit stands, being ran by an elderly man, with a unique mustache. "Is—is Alex home?" Chase's voice cracked.

The elderly man turned around with an emotionless face, as he worked on at one of the stands. "Why you asking?" anger was heavy in the calm tone.

"I—I came to say I was sorry, for snapping and almost hurting him." Chase held his head low to the ground.

"Alex can you come outside for a minute, somebody wants to see!" A door creaked open, and a young boy peered around the corner and made his way out, cowering behind the elderly man. "This dog has something to say to you."

"I—I'm sorry, for almost hurting you. So I got you a little something to say I was sorry." Chase lifted up the brown bag and walked it over to the young boy. Alex slowly picked it up from the German Shepherd's mouth, and tore it open. He lifted it up and pulled a giant water gun. His face lit up.

"Wow!" Alex ran over to the German Shepherd, and hugged him. Shock showed, and then happiness, all in one second of the German Shepherd. "Thank you!" Alex quickly stood up, and ran back inside his house.

"You know, buying some petty toy isn't going to give you forgiveness." The elderly man continued to work again back on stalls, as he prepared closing it for the day.

"I know..." Chase held his head lower then the ground.

The elderly man walked up to the German Shepherd, and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a good shake. "I know you didn't mean to. I know what you've been through. It would of have been to much on anyone. But next time you do something like that, just know I will personally hurt you." Chase looked up to see the Elderly man showing a great smile across his face.

* * *

Chase had made his way to Katie's Veterinary shop. The light's still on, and the shadows of people placing themselves on the glass. He walked in to see the pink, yellow, green, and orange laying around contrasting the white marbled floor. "Where's Ryder?"

"His in the back, getting his hand stitched up. You fucked him up pretty bad." Skye pointed her paw to a room in the back, with a bright florescent lights creating voiceless shadow.

"I did, didn't I? Chase dropped his head to reflective marble.

"I—I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean to." Skye took a deep breath, and Silence played again.

"Yeah I guess... but where is Marshall?"

"He stuck in the back taking a bath." The English Bulldog, looked envious, as he said it, causing Rocky to shake in his boots. They all laughed. The laughter was scare to come by, so they took every chance they could get.

A door flew open and Katie came walking down to where the dogs sat. "Okay guys don't worr-" She cut herself off, and looked at the German Shepherd cowering his head. "Oh... hey Chase. As I was saying though, don't worry he'll be fine, he just won't really be able to use his hand for a while, because it needs to heal. But you guys can go back there."

Chase rushed back into the room, and saw his leader sitting down his arm wrapped in heavy bandages. "Ryder!" Ryder turned his head to the surprise of a German Shepherd laying his head on his knee.

"Oh, hey Chase!" Ryder started to stroke the dog's scarred fur.

"I'm so sorry!" Chase's voice started to whimper, and was set at ease by the leader's gentle strokes.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean too." The sounds of footsteps became heavy, and the blond, pink, yellow, green, and orange walked in.

"How awe you feeling?"

"I've felt better, but I can't use my hand for a while, soooo... that's a thing." Zuma threw on a smile, by the comforting words. "Hey where's Marshall?"

Katie slapped her head, and quickly bolted out of the room. "So what are we going to do, for missions?" Skye asked.

Ryder shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you guys are going to be self dependent for a while, or I'll get Mayor Goodway or somebody to take over."

"Well what are we going to eat?" The English Bulldog asked, being forced by the growl in his stomach. Katie walked in with a Dalmatian's fur white as snow, and spots darker then night.

"Well... since I can't really use my hand I guess, well have to go get something to eat."

"Ohohoh! Can we get Tasty Buddha!?" Everyone turned their heads to see an excited Dalmatian, jumping up and down in the air, creating a puddle on the ground.

"Marshall any time we go out to eat you always want Tasty Buddha." Rocky scolded the Dalmatian, only to get scolded by his leader.

"Yeah! Because it's the best Chinese food ever..." Marshall kept talking but everyone zone out the poor dog's explanation.

"I should have never told you about that place... Fine! Tasty Buddha it is!" Ryder said, and then everyone sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Night was heavy on the eyelids of the dogs. They all nestled themselves up into their beds hoping for the next day to come.

"Shut up!"

A gasp for air, filled the cicada-ed night. The German Shepherd lifted himself up and looked around at his room. He was panting in a deep sweat, fueled by panic. "It... it was a dream." The German Shepherd took a minute to adjust to his surroundings. "Why do I keep hearing this voice?" Words whispered in his ear. "No..." The German Shepherd fell on to his back, and let out a heavy sigh. Then a heavy blow hit him in his kidney, causing him to flinch in pain. "Ah... well since I'm up I might as well go take a piss."

He stretched out his tired back, and made his way out. He let out a yawn, and stared into the starry night. Then the sounds of light footsteps were heard. He turned his head to a Dalmatian walking in the direction of a thicket, and then losing himself in it. "Marshall...? What is he doing up so late walking through some woods?" Chase's curiosity had taken the better half of him, and he decided to follow the Dalmatian. Chase walked through the ditch to where the red ball had once laid, he walked on to where the fireworks once showed, and the sun's conversation once heard. There the Dalmatian sat on the edge watching the night sky show over the blue road.

"Marshall what are you doing up?" The Dalmatian turned his head to see a German Shepherd and quickly turned his head back, trying to hide his fear and embarrassment.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep that's all." The German Shepherd took up seat next to him, and stared in the moon, "Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep that's all. I had a bad dream." Marshall grunted in understanding. "Is their a reason why you aren't asleep?"

"Yeah. I have insomnia." Chase turned his head to the Dalmatian, scolding him.

"Really, that isn't something to joke about."

"Only if I were joking." Chase choked up on his words.

"How... how long have you had it, you never had when we were pups." Marshall turned his head to the side refusing to face Chase.

"I had gotten it a year or two ago. I've been taking two pills a night, for a good night's sleep, but sometimes it's like this." Chase curiosity only grew.

"Is there a reason why?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I guess I'm not the only one who is crazy." Marshall turned his head and looked at the German Shepherd. "I-I keep, hearing this voice in my head, at just random points. It's all static and fuzzy in my head. But I know who saying it I just could never lay a finger on it. And all of them aren't the same, one would be happy, the other sad, and the next filled with anger, . But sometimes when I go to sleep it almost like I live or re-lived the moment in which some of the words were said. But the second I wake up their gone, even though I don't know what happened, I know what happened. I can still feel the emotions through it, sometimes I would get up angry just because I can't remember. It's almost like someone is trying to tell me something." Chase started to claw at his head. The urge of wanting blood to run down his scalp, was to much to bare.

"CHASE!" Chase stopped his clawing and dropped his hands down by his side.

"I'm sorry. But can I know why you have insomnia?" Silence fell. Marshall lifted his head up high, and let a yawn.

"I'm tired. I going to go to bed. I guess those pills are kicking in, finally." Marshall stood up and shook the pills hours of starting back a little, and started to walk off in the direction of the outlook. Chase quickly followed.

They both arrived at the Dalmatian's house. "You know, you didn't have to walk me home." Marshall opened up the door and slowly made his way in.

" _ **I."**_

" _ **Need."**_

" _ **Know."**_

Chase cowered his head in pain, as it tugged on the strings in his heart and played the keys in his head, connecting memories in a sonata, gathering emotions once thought lost. He lifted it up, to see the Dalmatian pulling at his bed. "Ahh... Yeah! I know!" Chase followed the Dalmatian inside. Marshall had curled himself up and drifted of into sleep. "Marshall can I ask you a question?" No response came from the Dalmatian. "Marshall can I ask you a question?"

"No. I'm to tired."

"Marshall... do... you still have feelings for me?" Marshall had to stop himself from gasping, but ended up choking on the air.

Marshall stood up, and faced the German Shepherd. "WHAT!?" Confusion, and angst was heavy in his voice. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM!?"

"I remembered something that my older brother had said. He said you had feelings for me. Do you have feeling for me Marshall?"

"WHAT! Do I hav-" Panic started to fill his voice as his face started to turn pink.

"Marshall..." Marshall stopped talking. He breaths became panicked, and hurt. He threw himself in to a corner, and turned back around and the faced the German Shepherd. Tears were starting to run.

"What... What do you want me to say?" No response, except his expressionless face.

" _ **Taste."**_

" _ **Him."**_

"Y—Yeah I-" In the blink of an eye, Marshall was shut down, by the lips of another. Marshall pulled away, in panic and shock. "What—What was that?"

" _ **Smell."**_

" _ **Him."**_

The German Shepherd had nothing in his eyes but lust, and pressed his lips up against Marshall's again. Marshall backed up and hit a wall as the kisses from the German Shepherd intensified. The German Shepherd slowly took away his lips, and placed them on the Dalmatian's neck. He started to kiss his white, soft neck up and down. Soft moans were release from the Dalmatian. Chase took a whiff. The smell of sweet strawberries, and cologne filled his nose. The smell excited him. He pushed the Dalmatian further into the wall, kiss him harder, and tasting his sweet neck better, as he placed his teeth into the neck of the Dalmatian.

"Ahhh! Chas- slow- down som- Ahhh!" Chase didn't care for the cries, and increased it, taking the time taste the Dalmatian's neck. Chase threw Marshall down on to his back, and just looked up and down at the Dalmatian's toned body. Marshall just stared deep into those lustful eyes. "Ahhh!" Chase had started to like up and down, up and down, on the Dalmatian's stomach. He played with the nipples, giving them a licking, a sucking, a biting. Marshall just moaned his way through every touch of love. He made his way down to an unsheathed sword, licking the tip of the blade, playing with the point. Marshall keep moaning with every kiss Chase planted. Chase had slowly wrapped his snout around it, slowly thrust his head, up and down, taking the time to lick every little corner of it. Marshall started to moan. "Ahhh.. Chase..." Chase didn't listen, he kept getting faster and faster, "AHHH!" Marshall started to pant really hard. Chase slowed down and lifted his head up carrying a trail of cream, licking up with his lips.

Chase backed away and glared at the Dalmatian's body, as the Dalmatian's face was turned pink by the liquor of pleasure. "Roll over."

"Wha-?" Marshall didn't hear the words that fell from the German Shepherd's lips. In a second the Dalmatian was roughly flipped over to his stomach, being placing on the cold floor in his room, with the other half of him being up in the air.

"I told you to roll over." Chase's tone was aggressive. "Put your tail to the side." Marshall did as he was told, and was rewarded with the touch of something wet. Chase had his snout stuck inside the velvety tunnel, taking the time to smell, and lick every corner.

" _ **Take."**_

" _ **Him."**_

Chase stopped what he was doing. "Wha—Why did you stop?" Marshall words were faint, as he was panting for what little breath he could get.

"Shut up and take it like a man." Marshall heart started to pound harder, and faster. Marshall felt the tight grip of claws on his back, and the slippery point of the German Shepherd. They both moaned heavily as the German Shepherd, entered the narrow hole. It started slow, just a gentle back and forth. But it started to build up speed ever so slowly, and Marshall quickly grabbed his pillow and shoved his face in it.

The thrusts started to gain in speed, and power. Chase started to moan louder, with everyone, and Marshall started to make a faint yell in the pillow. Chase kept getting stronger, and faster. Chase moans started to get even louder, as his grip got tighter. "You love, this don't you?" Marshall muffled the words, he meant to say. Chase stopped.

"Why did you stop!?" Marshall lifted up his head, then the pillow underneath him was thrown against a wall. Chase forced the Dalmatian's head down on the cold floor.

"I wanna hear you scream." Chase picked up his speed again, and Marshall started to moan loud. He stuck out tongue and faced the German Shepherd, face turning pink on the cold floor. "You love this don't you!?" Chase's aggressiveness was getting stronger, and every thrust became much more powerful. Clawing at his skin even tighter, piercing it, letting the little red drops down his claws, and down the Dalmatian's white fur.

"AHH! YES!" Marshall quickly tired to cover up his mouth with his hands, trying to hold in his screams. Chase quickly moved the Dalmatian paws off to the sides, and held them down.

"Let them hear!" Marshall tired his hardest to keep in his screams, biting his lips, holding he keep shut. But he couldn't hold it in anymore. The screams of pain in pleasure excited, and enticed the German Shepherd even more. He went harder, and faster, to were every thrust was like a clap of thunder, the feral instincts had finally clicked in. The faster he went in, the more often he hit the Dalmatian's sweet spot.

"FU—AHHhck!" Chase fell down on top of the Dalmatian, his creamy salts filling the Dalmatian up. "I'm... sorry... I didn't mean to cum... in you."

Marshall was panting hard. "I loved it." Marshall threw on a naughty smile, and was encouraged by the German Shepherd, snickering smirk. Then Chase started to laugh a little. "What's so funny? Me being naughty?" Chase just started to laugh a little bit louder.

"No. I just got pee really badly now." Chase slowly started to pull out.

"Why don't you fill it up?" Chase gasped, and then did as he was asked. His warm water filled up the little space left in the Dalmatian's tank. Marshall gave him a kiss on the cheek, after he had finished.

"Jeez, I didn't know you where a smut. But I'm a little too." Chase pulled out, and his creamy lemonade, ran down the legs of the Dalmatian. "Fuck I didn't mean to make you leak. Here let me get some of that." Chase bent down and started to lick away the drink that he had made, Marshall shuttered in shock, and pleasure. Chase walked over, licking his lips, and planted a kiss on the Dalmatian, sharing his salty concoction with him.

"Mmm... you taste good." Chase and Marshall stared at each other for a moment, and laughed. "Alright now get the fuck out, before anyone comes to stare."

" _ **Stay."**_

" _ **Here."**_

"No, I think I'm going to stay." Chase wrapped himself around the Dalmatian, restraining him from movement.

"But-"

"But nothing. Let them stare, I don't care." Marshall sighed and nestled himself up against the German Shepherd.

"It's quiet now..."

"Yeah especially after all the noise we made." Chase let out a little chuckle at Marshall's joke. Then the Dalmatian passed out in the German Shepherd arms, drifting off into sleep. The memories that tugged on the German Shepherd's heart and played on his head, existed no more. From nothing they came, and to nothing they went. Only what was left were the events that had unfolded.

"It's quiet now..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The birds sung their hypnotic tune. Marshall woke up, stretching out his tired old bones, he let out a little yawn, and licked his lips. "Owww... why does my..." Marshall faced had turned pink, and he let out a little chuckle, "That's right... hehehe..." Marshall had gotten up, and shook the night before from his body. "Where's Chase?" Marshall had looked around his room to find it a mess, his bear on the ground, pillow up against the wall, his bed almost ripped to shreds, pictures everywhere. "Jeez. I guess we went in pretty hard. Oh! That lying bastard, said he didn't care if they woke up to us! Ahh, who cares really." Marshall started to tidy up his room, cleaning away the events that took place last night. He straightened up his head and took his bear and pillow, and placed them on top of his bed. He took a whiff of the pillow, and the memories became fresh again. He closed his eyes and fell back on top of his bed, taking in the scents from last night. "It's... so primal. I love it."

"Marshall!" Marshall jumped up in surprise, to see a Mix-breed dog outside his door. "Marshall breakfast is ready, for like ten minutes now."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know."Marshall face had shown nothing but pink.

"Are... you al—right..." The mix-breed kept his eyes at a fixed angle, face was turning pink.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Marshall let out a nervous chuckle, but the Mix-breed continued to stare down. Marshall looked down to where the eyes of the Mix-breed where. Marshall face became red. "Ahh!" Marshall rolled over on his stomach and cowered his head under his pillow. "WHY WERE YOU STARRING!"

The Mix-breed had gotten pulled back into the world, "DON'T GET MAD AT ME!"

"YOU WERE STARRING, AND DIDN'T SAY A THING ABOUT IT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"YEAH IT IS!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS SITUATION ANYMORE!" The Mix-breed quickly ran out of the Dalmatian's room, leaving him pink all over.

* * *

A couple minutes had passed. Marshall had made his way into the outlook, were the dogs were finishing up the last of their breakfast. All the dogs turned their heads to him Rocky giving him an evil glare. Marshall walked in with a giant grin on his face, and made his way over to his bowl. "You seem happier today!" Skye looked over the Dalmatian.

"Yeah. I have good reasons for why."

He shoved his face into eating up everything that laid in, taking mouthfuls at a time. He looked over to the German Shepherd standing next to him, taking his time eating his food. Marshall had a big smile stretched across his face. Chase raised his eyebrows, and then glared at the Dalmatian's demanding him to eat his food. Marshall did as he was glared, and continued to eat his food. The other dogs had finished their food, all sat around the TV, while Marshall continued to chow down his food.

Ryder walked in carrying a handful of papers. "Okay I've got today's mail. Let's see here...bills,bills, coupon, a letter for me, and a letter for you Marshall. It looks like it's from your older sister." Marshall had finished his eating, and took the letter from their leader's hand.

"Wait, is it from Judge?" Chase got up and went to go the sender of the letter.

"Yeah." Marshall had torn open the letter, placed the paper inside on the ground.

"Wait you have an older sister named Judge?" Rubble got up and decided he wanted to the see the sender of the letter, himself.

"Yes! I've told you this like a thousand times." Marshall scolded the English bulldog a little.

"Wait, I don't wemember you every telling us you had a sister."

"I could've swore I told you guys. That's why where I go to on holidays. I visit my family, or for family matters."

"What is that why you weren't here in last week of March? Did something happen?" Rubble sat down trying to process all the information.

"Not really. All twelve of us were visiting pa's grave. I thought I told Ryder to tell you guys." Marshall looked up at his leader scratching his wrapped up arm.

"Sorry... I forgot to tell them." Marshall just sighed and shook his head.

"WAIT! MR. HENRY'S DEAD!" Chase had been blown back in shock.

"Yeah... he died about two years ago. But I've been tough, and held through, even though it hard trying to keep a straight face." Silence had fell.

"Wait. There are twelve of you?" Skye words and interests had pierced through.

"Yeah it is Ma, and Judge, and Law, and Congress, and Amendment, and Legislative, and Judiciary, and Executive, and President, and Constitution, and Rights, and me."

"Okay I can figure out who your mother is. But so you have ten siblings!?" Skye said. everyone handed over their full attention to the Dalmatian.

"Yeah. Judge is the oldest she is my big sister. Then came Law, Congress, and Amendment, my older brothers, Amendment and Congress are twins too. Then Came Legislative, Judiciary, and Executive, Legislative, and Judiciary are my older brothers, and Executive is my older sister. Then came me, Marshall. Then My younger brother President, and then finally my two recently born younger sisters, Constitution, and Rights."

"Okay... But where did your parents get the names from?" Skye drew in closer

"Okay, so before my mom, and dad met, my dad was living and working for a judge in Brooklyn, New York, Judge Jeffery Gatterson. My dad was always into politics, and loved every proposal and every rebuttal, So he spent years working for Judge Gatterson, then he met mom, and like every cliché 70's movie, they fell in love. They decided to spend their rest of their lives together, but for mom, she struggling or poor, or something along those lines, and didn't have a place to go. So Judge Gatterson took her in knowing how much dad loved her. So when they finally decided tied the knot, and their first child to be born they decided to call her Judge, and pretty much every other name except mine and President's were picked out because of our dad's and Judge Gatterson's love for politics. Ma choose President's and mine, President's because at one point their was an attractive dog she liked growing up who stayed in the white house, and mine because she wanted to be a pet to an air marshal who also had an attractive dog."

"Okay, but when did your mother have the two youngest ones? They were never there when I ever went over." Marshall turned his attention towards The German Shepherd.

"Umm... not to long ago. They're still puppies."

"What does the letter say?" Marshall shrugged his shoulder at the German Shepherd.

"I don't know. You guys kept distracting me." Marshall took up the letter and started to read it, "Oh, Judge was just telling me about our family get together these upcoming holidays. Oh, and Chase."

"Yeah?"

"Judge says that her and everybody would love to see you again."

"Wait, so does your sister and Chase know each other?" Rubble was trying hard to put two and two together.

"Well you see, when it was just me, Marshall, and Ryder, I was able to go over to Marshall house and stay with his family, when mine wasn't the greatest, and Ryder left to go with his family. When it came to the holidays pretty after the rest of you joined, when we would split up, I would go with Marshall because they loved me like family." Marshall's face went red. "Ryder would go off to see his family, and Marshall and I would go off to see his family. I never really had a good household, so he invited me to his." Chase quivered at thoughts returned to his head.

"Hey maybe we could visit Marshall's family?" Skye suggested.

"Well only if I get to see everyone else."


	18. Chapter 18

**I really hate doing this but I'm am revising my chapter for grammatical errors. I hope you guys could really help me out, every chapter to read from here on out, could you point my errors. It will make it better writer. I wont get mad at you for telling me, but the opposite couldn't expect the same outcomes.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Breakfast had finished, and no calls were made. The birds were bored, the insects were bored, the tree were bored, the waters were bored, the sands were bored. The day was bored. The dogs had tried to keep themselves busy, indulging to any and everything they possible could.

"Today is just a boring day." Chase sighed, and had made his way down to the pier, and watched the blinding waters hit the posts. The sounds of cascading waters, hitting the twain, created a second with every hit. He sat there still, watching the bored waters. _Why can't I hear it anymore?_ Chase dispelled the thought from his head, and walked away towards the direction of the outlook.

"Don't you guys get tired of playing catch?" Chase yelled to the top of his lungs. He sat down under a shady tree, watching the dogs run after a red ball thrown fifty feet into the air. Sun blaring down on his pupils.

"Well there's nothing to do today." The leader threw on a smile, watching the ball travel across the air.

"I know. But still doesn't it get a little repetitive, playing catch _all_ the time?" Chase continued to watch the dogs playing their game.

"Why don't you play with us." The Dalmatian smiled big, staring back at the German Shepherd. A ball hit him across the side of his head. He quickly dropped his words and picked up the ball.

"No. I think, I'm good." The German Shepherd said, nestling his head into his arms.

"Come on! Play with us!" Rocky started to pursue, the Dalmatian trying his hardest to snatch the ball from his mouth.

"No." The German Shepherd held his ground.

"Come on dude." Zuma said, trying his hardest to help the mix-breed, but ended up being thrown on the ground.

"No."

"Come on!" Rubble yelled at the German Shepherd.

"No."

"Come on!" Skye followed the examples before her.

"No."

"Come on!" Their leader mixed in his words.

"FINE!" Chase stomped his way over to the dogs were chasing the red ball.

"How... long has.. it been?" Chase fell down to his knees, panting, exhausted. Ryder looked down at his phone.

"It's only been about twenty minutes, almost." Chase exhaled heavily and rolled over on to his back.

"What!? It felt like we've been playing for hours. I going to play some Pup Pup Boogie." Chase stood up and walked inside the outlook.

"I wanna play too. Wait for me, dude." Zuma was quick to follow the German Shepherd. Then everyone, one by one went inside the outlook.

Chase had turned on the TV, and got the game ready. Him and Zuma jumped on the play mats, and colorful music began to move. Turn after turn, all the dogs had a turn playing it.

"How much time has passed?" Ryder looked down at the German Shepherd, and then at his phone.

"About thirty minutes." Chase groaned loudly and fell on his back. "You alright?"

"No. There's nothing to do. So now I'm just going to lay on this floor."

"So your going to lay on the floor, for how long?" Ryder just looked at the dog in slight humor.

"Until we get a job." Chase continued to lay down on the marbled floor.

"Well it could be for a while, before we could get a call." Ryder threw on a smile watching the German Shepherd squirm in agony.

"Fine! I'll figure out something to do." The German Shepherd quickly stormed out.

The German Shepherd made his way into his room, and sat down in front of his mirror. Silence filled the air. "Why can't I hear it anymore...?" Chase started into the mirror, losing himself in the parallel. Silence once again filled the air. "I'm glad the voices stopped. but why?" Silence once again filled the air. "They stopped after me and Marshall... was Marshall behind these voices...?" Silence once again filled the air. Chase threw on a smile, "At least I'm free now, and don't have to listen to those voices anymore. I don't need-"

A knock was heard on his door. Chase turned his head to see a Dalmatian peer his head around the corner. "Do you need something?" The Dalmatian shook his head and made his way inside. "No? Then why are you here?"

The Dalmatian had smiled a big grin. "You feeling alright?" The Dalmatian got close to the German Shepherd.

"Yeah I'm feeling alright. Why?" Chase backed away a little from the Dalmatian.

"Throughout the whole day you seemed a little on edge." The Dalmatian drew himself closer to the German Shepherd.

"Well we haven't got a... call..." The Dalmatian drew himself even closer. The breath of his touched the the German Shepherd neck. "And so... I was getting a little stressed... out..." Chase's face started to turn a shade of pink. The Dalmatian started to nuzzle the neck of the German Shepherd.

"So... you got stressed out because of not getting a mission?" The Dalmatian wouldn't let up.

"Well... Yeah, I guess." Chase slowly tried to back away from the Dalmatian, but ended up get stuck between a wet nose and a hard place.

"Well I have a mission for you. You wanna take it?" The Dalmatian slowly started to lick the neck skin of the German Shepherd.

"Marshall, no." The German Shepherd's tone was heavier. The Dalmatian kept up his kisses. "No, Marshall." Marshall pulled away from the German Shepherd, a giant smile stretched across his face, foiling the seriousness in the German Shepherd's.

"That's right. It's too early, isn't it."

"Marshall just no." Chase's face never changed.

"What?" Marshall's smile faded into nothing more than a ghost.

"Marshall, no. We aren't anything."

"What? What about last-"

"Nothing. Last night was nothing more than a chance for satisfaction for the two of us. It was fun. But it's nothing more than happened, and nothing less. I've got what I needed. I hoped you had too." A light flashed around their necks. "I guess we have a job." Chase pushed his way past the broken Dalmatian, and went straight to the outlook.


	19. Chapter 19

**You know how I hate this stuff. But anyways a person named Cat, was saying some words. I don't care. You aren't... I'm done, not even worth the words. The thing though that I don't understand is why did you keep reading, after I explicitly stated at the beginning of the story that it was a ship between Chase and Marshall. I don't know, but you just made bigots even dumber than I have gave them credit for. Alright back to the story. Luna thanks for your awkward praise, and then countering everything the next day. Thanks. And if Harbin reads it too. Thanks. And KND thanks you too, for defending when I wasn't able to. Thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 19

The dogs had made their way up to the top of the outlook. Their leader was typing on the computer with his only one good arm. He turned around and stared at his colorful assortment, a smile stretching across his face. "Okay guys! Today we have a really lit weight mission. We've gotta Chickaletta down from the bell tower, again."

"How does she keep getting back up there?" Rubble dropped his head low to the ground.

"Who knows. But let's just get her down. Okay so I'm just going to need you Marshall, and you Chase because you seem like you were about to explode from not getting a job. Al-" Ryder turned his attention towards the Dalmatian, face broken into thought. "You alright Marshall?" Marshall was glued back together.

"Yeah! Sorry, I was just lost in thought a little." The Dalmatian threw on a smile. Chase looked down at the Dalmatian and rolled his eyes.

"Is something wrong Chase?" Chase quickly turned his head to his leader.

"No. It's just that Marshall is always lost in thought." The two dogs stared at each other. The German Shepherd showed a sly grin. The Dalmatian showed a smile, holding back the tears in his eyes.

"Okaaayyy... Let's go then." The dogs fell down the slide, and Ryder slid down the pole.

The mission was finished in a record long time. Hours had flew. The trio had made their way back to the outlook, seeing the rest of the rainbow playing Pup Pup Boogie. "What took you guys so long?" Rubble quickly jumped of the play mat and ran up to the trio.

"You wanna know the whole story?"

"Yeah, I wanna hear it." Rocky and the rest of the dogs had quickly ran up to their leader, and sat down.

"Fine. Okay so it was like our normal day on the job trying to get Chickaletta down from the bell tower -"

"So Me and Marshall you know, do our regular thing that we normal do to get her down." Chase was quick to throw himself in the story. "So Marsha-" Ryder pushed away the German Shepherd.

"So Marshall gets his ladder up and get her down like we normally do. Then-" Chase pounced on his leader.

"Then Alex comes out of nowhere, with an air-horn, lifts it up and blares into the sky. So-" Ryder tackled the German Shepherd down on to the ground and gripped his snout. Chase did his best to show his teeth, and growl as loudly as he could, but his leader wouldn't move an inch.

"So after that, Chickaletta is sent into a frenzy and starts running around everywhere. So ended up turning into a wild _chicken_ chase." Ryder started laugh a little, and stopped by the silence of everyone, other then the sighs.

The two stood up and they both wiped the dirt from their person. "Ha! I got last laugh." Ryder held his finger out to the German Shepherd scolding him with brags. "Ow!" Ryder quickly pulled his hand back to his chest, and glared at the German Shepherd.

"What are we going to eat tonight?" Rubble looked at the Leader, stomach growling.

"Uhh... I don't feel like getting out the kibble. So how about Tasty Buddha, again? Marshall I know you like it." Ryder turned his attention to a Dalmatian lost in his thought. "Marshall?"

Marshall was surprised, and turned his vision towards the group. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! I'm fine. I just have been thinking a lot." Marshall showed a smile.

"Well do you want to eat some Tasty Buddha?" Marshall was quick to nod. Then the group went out on a pilgrimage for food Nirvana.

* * *

" _Hey. Whatcha doing?" Chase had walked up in to a Dalmatian's room. The Dalmatian was lying down on his bed with a book open, pages shifting the scales to the left. "Hello!?" The Dalmatian's gasped and turned his head, to eyes of anxiety turning to eyes of ease. He turned his head back to the book. "What are you reading?"_

" _A book." Chase drooped his shoulder._

" _What specifically? What's it about?"_

" _It's... umm... **about** how two people... love... each other very much."_

" _So it's a romance?"_

" _Yeah..." Chase smiled big._

" _So what it's time frame being set at?"_

" _Modern time."_

" _Cool, cool. So it's like your classic romance, boy meets girls, girls meets boy, and they fall in love?"_

" _Yes...?"_

" _Alright. So-"_

" _Chase, I am trying to read1" The Dalmatian looked behind, baring his teeth growling at the German._

" _I'm sorry... I was just-"Chase cowered his head in whimpering, fear._

" _Chase!" Chase held it even lower down to the ground. Then a brilliant color showed around their neck._

" _UHHH! Chase you... UHHH!" Marshall closed his book in anger and flung it under his pillow, and stormed his way out._

 _They had completed their job in a haste and the pups quickly made their way back home. Chase had hurried and locked himself in his room. Time had flew by, as he was stuck in his room. Then a knock on his door. A Dalmatian appeared in his room, tears flooding down his face. "Chase... have you se—seen my book?"_

 _Chase turned his head, and black scribbles on white paper showed. "CHASE!" The Dalmatian's face turned a heavy pink, and he quickly took his book back, then started to take steps out._

" _Marshall! No I'm sorry it was a good book it seemed and I thought I might as well read it." Marshall faced the German Shepherd, face covered in pink, and eye's showing red. "Marshall I'm sorry. But please can I read that book it was good."_

" _Are—are you into this stuff?" Marshall wouldn't change his face._

" _Not in to romances like that, where it's... two... guys. But it was really good, and I want to finish reading it." Marshall face continued to stay painted. He sighed and shook his head._

" _I want it back because I hadn't finished it yet." Marshall placed the book on the German Shepherd's bed, glared at him and then left. Chase flipped open the pages and threw himself once again into the book._

* * *

Chase woke in the middle of night, and walked out to see the night sky. He watched and the stars and let out a sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

August had fell, and September had flew. The air began to cool to a dry, crisp, and the leaves changed heavy with color, and fell from the weight. Everything was once what it was around this time. The dogs had many visit from the words of their families. Skye had gotten letters from her older sisters, Rubble had gotten letters from his father, Rocky had gotten letters from his brother, Zuma had gotten letters from his mother, Marshall had gotten letters from all over his family. Chase had gotten the letters from no one.

No calls were made, no jobs were taken. Peace had calmed the air. The dogs stayed held up in their rooms.

"Okay toothbrush check... mouthwash check... Okay. I think that's everything I need." Marshall had been huddled in his room. A tornado had hit it hard. Everything was scattered on the floor, the walls, the roof. He had a bag laid out in front of him filled with: books, and magazines, and toy, and pictures, and newspapers, and pillows, and sheets, and cards, and balls, and ropes, and treats, and bears, and stuffing.

"Alright I... think... I'm... good..." He had finished zipping up his bag, and begun straighting his room, replacing back the odds and ends to where they belonged. He saw his teddy bear thrown on the floor. It was old, and musty, the seems were splitting, and buttons where falling. He took a good look at the bear, trying to hold back the emotions. He threw on a smile and picked up the bear. He walked over to a chest, and kicked it open. He stared in to the chest for a minute, and closed it. He shook his head and walked over to his bag, and unzipped it. He placed it gentle on his items, and gave it a good stare. A tear fell from his eye. He let out a dry chuckle and zipped up his bag and placed it to the side.

He made his way out, and started to make his way over to the German Shepherd's room, "Knock! Knock!" Marshall had peered his head around the corner, startling the German Shepherd, from reading his book.

"Oh. Hi Marshall." The Dalmatian crept in the room, carrying a sheet of paper in his mouth.

"Here this is what you need to visit my family again." The Dalmatian dropped off his sheet of paper in the pages of his book. The words fell of the sheet, and spilled in the book. The German Shepherd stared and gave it a minute.

"Why... Do you want me to pack so early? Especially considering we are not leaving for another month?" The German Shepherd lifted up his eyes, and raised an eyebrow to him.

"So you don't have to do any last minute shopping." Marshall patted the German Shepherd's head, and he just groaned, "Come on, Chase, do it now." Marshall left the room of the room of the German Shepherd. Chase reluctantly placed a book mark in between the heavy words, and made his way down to the streets.

He made his way down he shopping plazas, entering one store, coming out with something, and then entering another one, and adding on more weight.

* * *

He had finished his shopping while the sun rested, painfully high up in the sky, and followed the road back to the outlook.

" _HI!"_

He turned his head towards an old man running a fruit stand. A blue cube parked it's self in front of the stand. The driver door flew up open a perky young lady in her mid-twenties jumped out, and ran into the arms of the old man. Chase stared at the reunion, he dropped his bags and applied pressure to his lips.

" _Big sis!"_

A boy carrying a water gun, ran down a flight of stairs, and jumped into his sisters arms. Chase watched the sap of reunion run heavy. He stared for a little while. The family had made their way into the house, and Chase continued to stare at the shadows dancing on the glasses. He picked up his stuff and walked his way back up to the outlook, and dropped his belonging into his room.

He made his way down to the playground, and fell upon a swing. The chains creaked, as he started to gently rocked himself. He lost himself in thought as he kept swinging. An extra set of chains had played in it's creaky voice. He turned his head to see a Cockapoo cocking her head to the side smiling shyly.

"Hi Chase!"

The German Shepherd threw on a faint smile "Hi, Skye."

"Hey you alright?" Skye drew in closer hoping to comfort him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He let out a heavy sigh, "It's just that people all have their own families you know to go to." Skye drew herself closer.

"But you know Marshall's pretty well and him and they seem pretty excepting." Chase shook his head.

"Yeah. I mean their an amazing group of people, who I am proud to know, but still I never really had a family of my own. You know?" Skye drew herself back into her seat, and just shrugged.

"Where you a stray dog?" Chase shook his head again.

"Well, no. I wasn't a stray dog." Skye had drew herself close again.

"Then what were you?"

"It was me and Chaz, and my dad." He let out a heavy sigh, "We lived in Brooklyn, New York, but necessarily didn't live in a... stable home." Tensions started to build in his voice, "We lived... in the ghettos, the projects, anything along those lines. I guess you could say we were poor. We had a roof over our heads, and food in our stomachs. But that was rare for us to come by." The tensions started to stack one upon the other, " So in this household I lived in it filled with a mother who you said would have been better off neglecting their child, a child who had no discipline whatsoever, in a house with a grandmother to ignorant to understand what was happening underneath her nose, while her son, a terrible father, spending half his time getting high, or to drunk and promiscuous to care to even worry about his famiy, with the money needed for bills, and food, and clothes." Anger and tears started to choke him up. "And so as a means of result to get money, the shitty father, decided to throw my father into a ring. And at first when he started to come home smelling like blood you could tell he tried his hardest to forget it, and remove it. So when the father-who-needs-to-burn-in-hell, got that money he spent it right back on drugs, alcohol and whores. So their would be night were we all had to ration our food." He started to get louder and angrier, " But the more and more dad fought in that ring, the more and more he wanted the taste of blood in his mouth, and the more he became violent. And at a certain point on the nights we had no food barely, he would make me and Chaz fight for our food, and the winner got it all, and the loser got nothing." Chase voice became a megaphone, " And at first Chaz hated it, and then he just became as sinister as our dad. So at one point I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to run, I had to get out of there. Then I got caught by the pound." His voice had dropped back to what it was but it still quivered. "Then the next thing I knew I was in Ryder's arms with him and his family." A smile stretched across his water-stained face.

"Chase... I... never knew." Skye swallowed hard trying to fight back her tears.

"It's fine." Chase wiped what was left off his tears off his face, "I just wanna have a family, I just wanna start my own family." He turned his face towards the Cockapoo.

"Why don't you start one when you get older?" Skye faced the German Shepherd matching his smile.

"Of course, I hope to. But it has to be made with the person I love." Skye cocked her head to the side, only to be returned by a giant smirk.

"Wha—What!? You love me!?" The German Shepherd nodded his head, "I don't... know... how to feel..." The Cockapoo face turned red.

"Would it be to much to ask you out on a date?" Chase's faced turned as red as the Cockapoo's

"Umm... yes I would love to." An awkward silence quickly fell and the two faced the front of them. They laugh it away, while footsteps rustled away across the fallen leaves.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **WAZZUUPP I held my end of the deal, you need to hold up yours.**

* * *

Two days had passed. News had quickly flew. Chase and Skye were the headlines of every news paper. Chase and Sky had been held up by the other dogs in the outlook, the sun high in the sky.

"So you are dating?" Everest had gotten close to Skye, grinning as big as she could.

"Well..." Skye's face got flushed with pink.

"Well, not until we go on our first date, which is today." Chase grew over the Skye, wrapping her in his arms. She looked up at the German Shepherd, and he stole a kiss from her. He grunted.

"You alright?" Skye continued to stare at the German Shepherd.

"Yea—Yeah I fine." Chase grew embarrassed.

The door into the outlook opened up and a sheepish Dalmatian came in. "Hey guys! what did I miss?" He walked inside, stretching and licking his lips.

"Marshall!" Chase's voice had grown excited, then eyes flew wide open.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, just glad you came to see us off." Marshall cocked his head in question.

"Us off?"

"Yeah you didn't know? Me and Skye were going on a date." Marshall jumped up in surprise eyes as wide as his smile.

"Re—really!? I'm ha—ppy to hear it." Marshall's smile faded into a dry grin. Everyone else had turned their attention towards the Cockapoo.

"Yeah. You alright?" Chase drew himself close to the German Shepherd.

"I'm fine I was just surprise that's all." Marshall grinned as big as he could.

"You really didn't hear everyone talking about it? No one would stop talking about it." Marshall just shrugged it off. "Well I guess we better get going before we lose our reservation."

"You taking her somewhere fancy?"

"You bet, I'm taking her somewhere nice. Bistro's Classy Steaks!"

"Look at you." Chase grinned big.

"Well wish me luck." Marshall gave Chase a big smile. "Alright Skye, you ready to go?" Skye nodded her head in agreement and quickly made her way to her date. The two exited while the rest got huddled up to talk about them.

The couple made their way down to the Bistro's. They walked in and saw a classy, and sophisticated air run heavy. They walked up to a perky, attendant.

"Hello! Welcome to Bistro's! Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes a reservation for two, under Chase."

"Alright, let me see... Okay. If you would please follow me." The couple did as they were directed and walked outside, and took up a seat at a table. "Alright here are your menus, I'll have someone over and take up your order, in just a minute." The attendant left the two to their affairs.

"Hmm... what should I get... The shrimp, the lobster, the crabs?" Chase looked at the grinning Cockapoo and rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you order the _steak_?" Skye looked at the German Shepherd, and glared at him.

"You don't come to a steak restaurant and order steak." Chase had to catch his breath.

"Then why do you come to a _**steak restaurant**_ and not order steak?" Chase had a playful agitation in his voice.

"You order any, and everything else." Skye matched his playfulness with a smile.

"Wow." a waiter came over.

"So what can I get for you guys to drink, and maybe to order too?"

"I'll have a water with some lemon slices, with the signature shrimp please." Chase and Skye glared at each other playfully, and quickly stopped by a cough.

"I'll have a water, and a signature _steak_ medium-rare."

"Alright, I'll get your drinks and have someone get your food prepared." The waiter took up the menus, and walked out away with them.

"So how do you like my dress?" Chase turned his attention towards the Cockapoo, his face turned red.

"It's- nice..."

"Nice?"

"I'm sorry, it's beautiful." Chase rolled his eyes to the back of his skull. An awkward silence came over the clattering of plates.

* * *

"Well that was delicious. I don't think I can eat another bite." Skye pushed up her plate, torn up parts of shrimp were thrown everywhere on it, drenched in sauce.

"Oh yeah I know how you feel. I can't eat another bite myself." Chase pushed up his plate, noting left but a grease, sauce-cover t-bone, throwing in the white napkin in after it. Silence fell again. "We... were pretty quiet on this date, huh?"

"...Yeah..." Silence fell again.

"Do you know why we were so... quiet?" Skye just shook her head.

"I guess I had my mind on other things."

"You too, huh?" The two dropped their heads low. "I want this to work Skye."

"Me too..." the two looked at each other, and showed a faint smile. "Maybe we can try again at some point, you know when our minds aren't on other things we can just worry about us."

"Yeah I think that'll be best. So how about we go, and if anyone asks it was the best date you ever went on."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Alright I'll pay the check after I use the restroom, and then we'll go on home." Chase quickly stood up, and went it to the bathroom. He stood up his paws on a sink, and gave himself a hard look in the mirror. "Ahh... why couldn't I focus on her?" He cringed his face in agony, "Damn I wanted her to speak to me, and yet every time she did I just couldn't really stand it, and zoned out. Why?" Chase just sighed and shook the thought out of his head.

He made his way back to the Cockapoo, staring off into the night sky. He pulled out some money and placed it in a the look book, and placed the rest under a glass. "Ready to go back?" Skye nodded and got up from where she sat, and pushed her seat in.

They made their way back to the outlook. Chase had walked Skye over to her house. "Let's just hope it goes so much smoother next time."

"Yeah. Well goodnight." Skye leaned over and kissed the German Shepherd on his lips.

"Goodnight." Chase had back away from the house and started making his way towards his. Then he saw a little shine in a red house. He made his way over and peered around the corner, and saw a Dalmatian lifting up an old, musty teddy bear from a bag, and placed it on his bed. "What you doing?"

Marshall turned his head to see a German Shepherd creep into his room. "I was just out my old teddy bear."

"You still love that thing?"

"Yeah." Chase had walked to the Dalmatian's bed and picked up his teddy bear, and gave it a good whiff.

"You need to wash it."

"I like it musty." Chase played with it a little and placed it back on the bed. "So how was your date?"

"It was amazing." Chase stretched a giant smile across his face.

"Really...?"

"Yeah." Chase had stood up and pushed himself close to the Dalmatian, backing him up in to a corner. Marshall face turned red.

"Umm... Ch-" Chase was quick to place his lips on the Dalmatian's. Marshall quickly broke away. "Chas-"

"Shut up." Chase planted his lips back on the Dalmatian's.

"This shouldn't have happened..." The Dalmatian had been sitting on his messed up bed, while the German Shepherd paced the room.

"It's your fault!" Chase snapped at the Dalmatian, anger and hatred filled his eyes. Marshall stood up, angst feeling his face.

"What do you mean it my fault!?"

"You were the one who came on to me!"

"I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME ON TO YOU!?" Marshall had gotten angry.

"Yeah! I was to be with Skye, but you always coming around screwing things up!"

"You were the one who came around to me!"

"No, you see you want me all for yourself, but I'm sorry, I'm Skye's!"

"What!? I DON'T WANT YOU!" Tears started to flow down his face.

"Oh really you don't want me? You never came after me?"

" I—I-"

"Shut up! I'm done with you. And if you tell anyone, if you so tell Skye...!" Chase started to storm out the room.

"She needs to know!" Chase turned back around face abused with anger.

"YOU WON'T DO SHIT! YOU ARE A NOBODY! NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS!" Marshall started to break down, "You know what go ahead and tell her. Hell, she won't believe you. You wanna know why, because you are _NOBODY_!" Marshall stared at the German Shepherd, hatred mixing with the tears. Chase turned and started to walk out through the door, and saw the old, musty bear. He threw spit on it. "You're _NOBODY_!" He grunted before storming out.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Where the hell is Marshall!?" Ryder had pulled out his cell phone, rapidly pressing numbers. He heard nothing but a dial tone. "Where the fuck is he!?" Ryder rapidly pressed the numbers, only to hear the dial tone.

"Ryder where is he!?" a voice from the sky fell and turned Ryder's attention. His face cover in a brilliant, bright red and yellow, the colors burning his skin, and the panic of animals.

"I don't know Skye! We are going to have a talk after this that's for sure!" Ryder returned his attention to his phone, pressing the numbers, only to hear the dial tone.

"Ryder we need you!" An English Bulldog ran up to Ryder, face covered in hay and charcoal. He nodded his head, and ran into where the heat came from. The dogs where spending their time. Picking up dirt, and rocks hoping to wash away the colors, throwing great winds from the sky hoping to douse it.

"Why won't the fire go down!?" A middle-aged lady, fell down to the mercy of her knees. She took off her straw hat, and tired her hardest to fan down the fire. Ryder quickly ran over to help her up.

"Get up Farmer Yumi!"

"Oh, what's the use Ryder? It's going to burn down anyway." Farmer Yumi stayed down no matter how hard the leader pulled. She took her worn-out gloves and wiped the sweat, dirt, and tears from her face.

"NO! We'll be able to get this fire down! The fire department will come and douse it out, just get up for me!" Farmer Yumi started to let out a dry chuckle, which lead into her crying dry tears. "Come on Farmer Yumi, we gotta keep at it till they get here!"

"Ohhh... alright." Farmer Yumi got up, rubbing her eyes dry, she picked up dirt and blankets and tried her best to fan out the fire.

Banshee shrieks were faint. "That must be them!" Rubble looked off and over to see red cutting, streaks through the road. The red colors stopped as did their shrieks. Men jumped out covered in heavy yellow, pulled out long extensions and started to spray gallons of water washing away the colors, and leaving nothing but a sizzle.

* * *

An old building stood high, painted black as night, from its red as day. It stood tall, creaking with sizzles, floating with steam. The dogs and Ryder sat around the steaming pile covered in a heavy blanket. Farmer Yumi had been talking to the neon men for a while. They left waving their hands, and went into the red banshee's and left back on the road, leaving streaks as they passed through the trees.

Farmer Yumi had taken up a seat next to the leader. "Well it's going to take a while to fix this up." Ryder nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you have insurance?"

"Yeah. But it can only go so far." Ryder sighed.

"When every I see Marshall, he is going to have get a lecture."

"Don't be to harsh on the poor dog, maybe had to help out somebody else." Farmer Yumi turned her head to the leader, and gave him a charcoal grin.

"I've tried calling him a millions times, and not once did he answer, so how could I know he was doing something to help someone." Ryder had stood up and wipe the dirt off his knees, and started to pace in front of the Farmer.

"Just breathe Ryder, he wouldn't do this if it wasn't for good reason."

"I hope your right." Red had pierced its way through trees and placed itself in front, the burned charcoal. A Dalmatian jumped out the red, and looked at the building, no emotions showed. Ryder quickly threw down his blanket. He sped over to the Dalmatian and lifted a palm in anger. The Dalmatian cowered his head in fear. Ryder had hovered the Dalmatian, hand raised high, he stared at him for a second and then dropped it. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"

Silence only were the words that were said.

"MARSHALL, ANSWER ME!" Silence spoke once more.

"MARSHALL, ANSWER ME!" Ryder's face started to show heavy signs of agitation. Silence spoke once again.

"MARSHALL!" Ryder had grabbed for the collar of the Dalmatian, and yanked him high above the ground, everyone quickly ran over to him.

"ANSWER ME!" Ryder's anger had gotten the better of him, and he started to shake the Dalmatian violently.

"RYDER!" Farmer Yumi had quickly grabbed the leader's arm and gripped it tightly. Ryder looked at the farmer, gripping his teeth to his lip. He dropped the dog, and stormed off in the opposite direction. The dogs quickly ran over to comfort Marshall.

"Marshall are you alright!?" Skye tried her best to help the Dalmatian, but ended up getting shoved away. Marshall shook his head, and jumped back in to the red, and left back on the road.

Ryder had walked through some of the orchards, trying his best to release his pent up fury. He continued to walked down through the orchards, and came across a pair in the distance. An early twenties, dark-skinned lady, dressed in a suit, and a tan teenage boy, dressed in loose clothes, picking fruit from the trees.

"Ryder!" He had turned to his back quickly, to see a farmer speeding down to him.

"Ow!" Ryder placed his hand over his tilted face, hoping to cover the red mark that bleed through.

"You know you deserved that!" The farmer had scolded the leader with her finger.

"I kn-"

"You don't know nothing! You better go apologize to that poor dog. It it was nothing more than a barn house." Ryder open his mouth, and quickly shut it as the farmer lifted up a palm. He nodded, and quickly ran back to the direction of the barn house.

* * *

Night had came, and all the dogs were inside the outlook, all resting their bones after fighting out that fire. Marshall had gotten up and started to make his way to the door leading out. "Marshall can you come here for a second." a call as heard from another room. Marshall had followed the direction of the call, and came to see Ryder sitting at a computer. He stood up and walked over to the Dalmatian. "Marshall I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry for all that I have done. I shouldn't have lost it, especially over a barn house." No words came from the Dalmatian. "But Marshall can you tell me what had happen? This isn't like you." No words came from the Dalmatian. "Marshall..." No words came from the Dalmatian. Ryder took a seat on a bed, and crossed his legs. "Marshall... you can tell me, I won't be mad."

"I had to catch my breath, that's all, I had to many things on my mind." Marshall cowered his head low to the ground. He felt the warm touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, can you tell me what you were thinking about?" Marshall shock his head. Ryder sighed, "I hope you know that you are going to have to work the hardest among all of us to help rebuild the barn house." Ryder stood up off his bed, "I'm going to take a bath." He walked out the room, and was followed by the Dalmatian. Marshall had turned his head to see a German Shepherd glaring at him, as he walked out. Marshall turned his head to the ground, swallowing hard, and holding back his tears.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dallies for the win. HAHAHAHA I'm petty.**

* * *

Chapter 23

Weeks had passed, and everything had became eerie and frightful and dreadful and suspenseful. Everyone helped with the repairs to the barn house. Hours upon, hours upon, hours upon, hours were pour into the repairs. It had gotten completed, and it stood tall like it did once more, covered in crimson red.

"Looking really good Farmer Yumi. Looking real good." Farmer Yumi had walked up to the leader and gave him a pat on the back, "Apparently the cause of it was from a cigarette. No one in towns smokes do they?"

"You bet it's looking real good, especially after such a strapping young man like yourself helped but it up." He tried his best to hide his blushing face.

"So do you need help putting up decorations or..."

"No, I got this. Go on and have some fun, I'll be finished before tomorrow comes." Farmer Yumi took out a heavy, dusty box. It was filled with holiday decorations, from Valentine's to The first day of Spring, from the first pencil to the first feast. She took some out, and picked up a giant web, skulls and bones, spiders, and other things.

"Here let m-" Ryder's phone went off buzzing in the air. "Ryder... really... uhh... sure yeah well get her down."

"Chickaletta stuck up on the bell tower again?" Ryder nodded and pressed a button his phone, "Good! You can leave me alone now." Farmer Yumi started to let out a chuckle.

* * *

"Hey Chase are you going to dress up for Halloween?" Chase had turned around to see a Cockapo, with sparkling eyes behind him.

"Ummm... No." Chase shook his head backing up what he said, and the Cockapoo stretched a smile wide across her face.

"Well... Maybe you and me... could dress up like a pair." Chase cocked his head in question.

"Dress up like a pair?"

"Yeah... You know we dress up like two things are close, like salt and pepper and the Dynamic Duo."

"...Sure...?" The Cockapoo jumped up in excitement and stole a kiss from Chase. He grunted.

"Are you alright?" Chase shook his head, then smiled and nodded.

"Okay so what are we going do?" The Cockapoo just shrugged her shoulders.

"We can do Salt and Pepper." Chase shook his head, "Ketchup and Mustard?" Chase shook it once more, "The Dynamic Duo?" Chase shook again, "Bonnie and Clyde?" Chase shook his head, again.

"Let's just be a witch and a knight." Chase his eyes hoping to catch a laugh, but ended up getting a kiss.

"That's Perfect! Just imagine me in a witch's costume." Chase stared at the Cockapoo for a second, and his face went drunk from the thought, "And my knight in shining armor..." She took a second glazing at every inch of the German Shepherd, "You would look amazing." She looked back at the German Shepherd, grinning and raising an eyebrow. Chase just rolled his eyes.

"I wonder when Marshall is going to come." Chase had looked over the Cockapoo and stared at the leader resting down on a bench. The Cockapoo turned her head, and sighed.

"Why is Marshall acting like this?" Chase held his head low to the ground.

"I don't know..."

"Well I'm going to go check up on Ryder, and then when ever we're done here, we can shopping, sir, knight." Chase nodded, and the Cockapoo walked off towards the Leader.

"Are you alright, Ryder?" A little Cockapoo came up to the Leader sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Skye. I just wonder where that Dalmatian is." Skye just shrugged and took a seat up next him.

"So what are you going to do?" Ryder just sighed.

"I'm going to wait."

"You know you I can get Chickaletta down from there."

"I know you can." Ryder shrugged his shoulders, "But this is more or less a test to see if the dog pops up, so we'll wait.

"If you say so." Skye nestled her head into the seat she sat in. A shriek was heard in the air, trailing behind a red colored blur.

"Speaking of the Devil." The Dalmatian parked the red blur at the base of an old bell tower, and a ladder shot up from it. The Dalmatian was quick to climb it and grab the chicken and bring her back down to the ground safely. Ryder walked over to the Dalmatian. "Good, you came." The Dalmatian looked up at the young man, with a blank face.

"Yeah."

"Well, you still, came an hour late." Ryder stared down at the Dalmatian.

"I know." The Dalmatian continued to show his blank face.

"Wel-" Ryder had gotten interrupted by a call, "Ryder's here... Oh... alright... We'll be over as quickly as we can!" Ryder had put away his phone, and tapped the resting Cockapoo. "Guys Mr. Porters stands had caught on fire and we need to get over there quick, unless we want another barn yard situation." Ryder looked down at the Dalmatian, "Marshall I'm making sure you come and help me. Let's go!" Marshall gave his leader a slow nod, and walked over to his vehicle and followed the leader out.

* * *

They arrived at the stands, the place was a blaze. "Alright Marshall I need you to help me out real quick, and put out those fire!" Marshall quickly nodded, and pulled out his water cannon, and started to fire gallons upon gallons of water. Sizzles and crackle were loud, smoke heavy.

The smoke had cleared and the cycle was complete. Nothing was left but dark, burnt wood. The citrus had been peeled by the heat, and crisped by the fire. The vegetables, were steam, and cover charcoal.

"We Tried our best Mr. Porter." Ryder bowed down his head in shame. Mr. Porter looked over at his stand, and disbelief, became believable.

"I don't understand how it could have caught on fire." Mr. Porter fell to his knees taking up what was left of the stands into his hands.

"We could help you-"

"No. Just give me some time alone." Ryder paused for a minute, and then left with the Dalmatian.

* * *

They made their way back to the outlook, and saw dogs running and playing around never the TV, as bright music, and numeric pictures were felt. "What happened to Mr. Porter stands?" a little English Bulldog ran up to the two, "Oh..." He back away slowly and turned his attention towards the TV once more.

"This is weird. Why are we having all these fires?" Chase walked over to the two and looked at Ryder hoping for an answer.

"I don't know. Farmer Yumi's was caused by a cigarette. But no ones smokes in this town, do they?" Ryder had said and took up a seat on the cushioned-floor. Silence felled the air, "So what are we going to do for Halloween."

A little Cockapoo was quick to jump away from a Husky. "Me and Chase, are going to dress up like a witch, and a knight."

"You know I meant that as a joke, right?"

"Well we are doing it, anyway."

"So how about the rest of you guys?"

"Well I'm going to dress up like a pumpkin carriage from Cindewella." A Chocolate Labrador.

Ryder cocked his head in question, "A Pumpkin carriage?"

"Yeah cause Wocky is going to be my prince—HAHAHA." The Chocolate Labrador could feel eyes burning his cheek.

The Cockapoo turned her head in question, too. "Wait! Are you and Rocky!?" The Chocolate Labrador was quick to nod his head, and quick trying to take it all back, "Oh! My! God! You guys are so cute together! Why didn't you tell anyone!?"

"We were going to tell you guys on a Halloween, but a certain CHOCOLATE LABRADOR, decided otherwise." The Chocolate Labrador, quick crawled his way over to the sitting Mix-breed, and gave him kisses on his face.

"I'm sorry Wocky. Do you still wove me?" Rocky had pushed away the Chocolate a little.

"Of course I do. Just sometimes I want to wrap my jaw around your neck, Zuma." Everyone awed, and started laughing hard, without realizing that the red was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The outlook looked scary. Bags of bones laid everywhere, glass bleed, door creaked, and webs spun. Inside dirt was everywhere, and bags of eyes, and bowls of stomaches laid around. Ryder dressed in a heavy blue coat, with a matching giant hat, with a flintlock next to him, and Katie head wrapped in a bandanna, her right eye cover with a black patch, face dirty, and teeth golden. sat inside crowding a TV, watching the Twilight Zone on SyFy. The front door creaked open. A Chocolate Labrador walked in, covered in a glittering orange suit, covered in a encrusted jewels, and baroque designs.

"Zuma... I thought you were... joking." Ryder he stared at the Chocolate Labrador, and couldn't help having a giant grin on his face.

"Of course I would do this. I love Wocky, I would do anything for him." Katie grabbed her hands and awed at the sight, and words. Zuma took a seat next to the couple, and started to watch the Twilight Zone with them. The door creaked open once more, and a little Cockapoo, came in with a giant hat, and broom by her side, covered in a tight burgundy robe, laced with leather.

"Whoa! Don't you guys think that is a little exposing?" Katie got up to examine the robe that covered the Cockapoo.

"Well on other days I'm naked, so no, not really." The little Cockapoo just shrugged of the comments made and took up a seat, and started to watch the Twilight Zone with them.

A couple minutes had passed, and the door creaked open once more. In walked in a dog with a sparkling blue dress, face showed red, on his gray cheeks as the time in the day before. He walked in and with every step he took, he clattered.

"Wock—Wocky... You—you look a—am—amazing." Zuma quickly got up and ran over the blue dressed Mix-breed, face turn as bright as his sparkling jewels.

"Do—do you reall—really think so?" Zuma placed his lips on the Mix-breed's, and smiled big as he pulled them off, making the Mix-breed blush even harder.

"You are the most beautiful princess in all the lands." Zuma bowed down in honor of the sparkling, and ended up getting a little whack on the head, "Shall we go watch the Twilight Zone?" Rocky bent down matching the Chocolate Labrador's courtesy. They both took a seat, a Rocky rested his head on the orange Chocolate Labrador.

"Awwww! You two are just so cute together, I just want to get a knife and stab the lot of y'all!" Ryder lifted the blond's head from his shoulder's and stared at her in worry, "What!? I'm—I'm a pirate..." Katie quickly shut her mouth and rested her head on the Leader's shoulders. The door opened again, and walked in a Husky dressed in a blue and white transparent dress, covered in snow flakes.

"Hi... Skye I thought we were going to do Anna and Elsa?"

"Sorry, but Chase and I decided to dress up a like a witch and knight."

"Why? Anna and Elsa are so much better." Skye just shrugged her shoulder, the Husky just sighed, and took up a seat next to the witch, "What are we watching?"

"The Twilight Zone." Ryder said, before getting shushed by the rest.

A few seconds had passed, and the door flew open once more. In walked a German Shepherd, lustrous metallic-painted plastic, with every step he took in, with a sword dangling from his side. "Look at my knight in shining armor!" Skye jumped up and threw herself onto the German Shepherd, taking his lips for her own. He grunted.

"Do I look good?" He tried his hardest not to awkwardly grin, loudly.

"Yeah! You are the definition of sexy!" Skye shock her hips, "So how do I look?"

"You-" The door creaked open, again. A Dalmatian dressed came in with a giant hat, and broom by his side, covered in a tight burgundy robe, laced with leather.

"I'm... sorry I'm late..." The Dalmatian came in staggering, and hiccuping.

"Marshall, what are you wearing!? Is that my costume?" Skye felt threatened and confront the Dalmatian.

"What do you not like it!?" Marshall quickly matched her tone.

"Yeah I don't like it!"

"Well you don't like it, and I don't care! You don't like it and I don't care! YOU DON'T LIKE IT AND I DON'T CARE!" Marshall had started to growl, and snare his teeth at the Cockapoo.

"Marshall, outside now!" Ryder quickly walked over and picked up the Dalmatian, and they went outside, and the Blond was quick to follow. Chase had placed his head up on the glass.

" _Marshall what has gotten into lately!?" Ryder was scolding the Dalmatian._

" _I don't know..." Marshall just shock his head, and tried to shrug it off._

" _You do know! Tell me Marshall, I'm just trying to help you! This isn't like you to run late on mission or get drugged or drunk, or get sad all the time, and become emotionless. Marshall what happened!?"_

" _I don't know! I don't know!" He fell down on his knees, "I don't know..."_

" _I'm sorry Marshall I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. Just go back inside, and give me a minute." Marshall did as he was asked wiping away the tears from his eyes, as he walked in, and the static audio filled the room._

Chase put his head up toward the door again.

" _What is up with Marshall?" Katie asked._

" _I don't know..."_

" _I think we need to get Marshall some help before he does something drastic. When I was giving him is bath last week, and I left him alone for a minute, I came back and saw him screaming underwater, trying to drown himself. We need to get him help, Ryder before he does the unthinkable." Ryder nodded his head, mind lost in the clouds._

" _I'll try to get him help tomorrow morning..." His stomach made a large growl, "I'm hungry. Should we go get some food with the dogs, maybe some Tasty Buddha to cheer Marshall up?" Katie nodded her head in agreement and the two made their way inside._

Chase quickly ran away from the door, and next to the Cockapoo. "Alright, you guys want something to eat, because I'm starving." The dogs nodded their head in agreement, "Alright, how about some Tasty Buddha, Marshall I know your going agree with me on this, right?" Marshall had dried and his face went blank, no emotion showing what so ever.

"I don't want Chinese..."

"Oh. What do you want then?"

"I don't want dinner, I don't want this. I don't want any of this." Ryder tried to grab the dog by the shoulder, "Don't touch me, don't touch me, DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Marshall what are you talking about!?"

"WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN TO ME!?" Marshall tears started to fall again, and he pushed his way pass everyone, and slowly walked to his room.

* * *

A couple had minutes and the rest decided to leave the outlook, and make their way down to Tasty Buddha. "Hey Skye can you get Marshall for us? I would really hope he came with us." Skye did as she was asked and walked to the Dalmatian house, a robe and hat thrown on the floor, seeing him play with a teddy bear, sinking his teeth deep into it.

"Marshall why did you take off your costume? It looked good on you, and I'm sorry that I snapped at you for wearing the same costume as me." He said nothing, "Marshall we are about to go to Tasty Buddha, do you wanna come?" Marshall shock his head violently, "Why not?"

"Cuz' I don't want to!" Marshall picked himself up and faced a corner.

"We—alright I'll let the others know." She slowly started to make her way out.

"Skye, me and Chase had sex." Skye quickly turned around.

"What!?"

"Me and Chase had sex, on the day you went on your first date."

"What!? No, your lying!"

"I'm tel-"

"Your telling nothing but lies Marshall! I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"I'm no-"

"Marshall, NO, I'm done with!" She quickly started to storm out the room, glaring at the Dalmatian, with hatred, and anger.

"Why don't you believe me!?" Marshall was trying his hardest to fight back the tears.

"I KNOW YOU LIKE CHASE TOO, AND YOU WANT HIM FOR YOUR SELF!"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"STOP LYING MARSHALL YOU CAN'T EXCEPT THE FACT THAT HE IS IN LOVE WITH ME! I DONE WITH YOU MARSHALL!" Marshall opened his mouth again, but the Cockapoo had already left, he turned and shoved his face into his pillow, and started to sob in to it.

* * *

"Are you alright, you seem a little tense?" Skye had gotten pulled back to this earth, and turned her attention from the night sky to the German Shepherd next to her,

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Well I guess we better head home, it's really late, like 3 in the morning." Skye nodded letting out a slight yawn.

They made their way back to the outlook, and over to Skye's house. "Well I guess that was fun, wasn't it." Skye smiled, and nodded her head, "Well see you tomorrow."

"Wait! Why don't you stay for a little longer." Skye had started to smell the neck of the German Shepherd, nuzzling it a little.

"What...?" The German Shepherd had slightly backed away some.

"Let's have some fun I know you want."

"Fun...?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Chase had back away slowly, and lust had filled his eyes, "I've been a naughty witch, and I think I need some punishing."

Marshall had woke up in the middle of night, panting in a cold sweat. He looked over at his teddy bear, and sighed. He got up from his bed. "I need a walk." He left his house stretching out his tired paws, in the low moon night.

He looked at Rocky's house to see him sleeping so peacefully. He looked at Zuma's house, the pup seemed to be lost in a dream. He looked at Rubble's house to see him fighting, and mumbling his dream, Marshall let out a slight giggle. He looked at Skye's house to see her the light still, and moans feeling the air.

Marshall had Crept to the front door of it. He gasped loud. Skye and a German Shepherd had quickly faced the Dalmatian.

" _ **Him."**_

" _ **Here."**_

" _ **Now"**_

"Get out of here Marshall!" The German Shepherd yelled to the top of his lungs. Marshall stared in horror for a minute. Then he started to chuckle. "Get out of here!" he started to chuckle louder. "Get out of here!" He started to laugh. "Marshall, GET OUT NOW!" The German Shepherd started to growl , snaring his teeth. Marshall just keep laughing a little harder now. "MARSHALL!" He started to laugh hysterically, and the more he laugh the louder, and harder it got, even gasping for air he didn't stop. He kept laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing.

The German Shepherd's anger had built. He lunged for the throat, "CHASE STOP!" Chase had a tight grip around the Dalmatian's neck, "CHASE!" Chase had let go. Marshall had stood up, coughing hard, and the red battery with it. Chase didn't take his angered eyes off the Dalmatian. Marshall looked up and just started at the two, emptiness and tears in his eyes, before he limped off into the night.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Hey Lu, when you read this chapter give me as many popular books, good one, that are common, like: _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , or _A Wrinkle in Time_. The classics. Thanks.**

* * *

" _So this is the new puppy?" Chase cocked his tiny head in question._

" _Yeah! This is the third member of Paw Patrol. His name is Marshall." A young boy said, he took up a cage just as big as he was, and opened it. A little white as snow Dalmatian huddled himself up in a corner._

" _Hi, I'm Chase!" Chase stared at the Dalmatian backed up in a corner. Marshall had tears running down from the back of his eyes._

" _I think we need to give him some space. You know, let him get used to his surroundings." A Burly man walked over to the young boy, and lifted him high above his shoulders, letting him take a seat on them._

" _But-" The Burly man picked up the German Shepherd in his arms and hushed him._

" _We need to give him some to adjust." The burly man throw up the German Shepherd, and was caught in the arms of the young boy._

 _The little boy, the burly man, and the German Shepherd took a leave. And went on training the German shepherd, and playing with him. Dusk was on the horizon, and the air grew cold, and stag._

* * *

" _Alright. There! Y'all got yourselves a nice clean bath." The Burly man sat on the edge of a toilet. With a towel on his lap. He picked up a little boy and placed him on his lap, and rubbed him dry, and helped him slip on Spider-man pajamas. The burly man then took up a waterlogged German Shepherd and placed him on his lap and rubbed him dry, making his fur stick out everywhere. He placed the German Shepherd on the ground, and watched him struggle trying to get the rest of the water off him, letting a out a slight chuckle, "Alright boys it's time for bed." An orchestrated ah.. was heard, "What!? Young men like yourselves need all the sleep you can get. The two sighed and where lifted up by the Burly man._

 _He walked out in the living room, and across a hall to a bedroom. Spider-man posters covering every little square inch of the room, Spider-man plush toy everywhere on his Spider-man bed. The burly man took off sheets, and nestled the boy into the bed. And placed the dog at the foot. "Alright. Goodnight I love you two." The burly man had placed a kiss on the foreheads of them both, and slowly crept to the door, and peered around the corner and hit a switch._

" _Wait daddy. Can you read us a bedtime story?" The Burly man stood in thought for a minute. He hit the light and came back into the room, and took a book of a shelf._

" _Okay. I'll read you_ Spider-man Vs. Carnage. _"_

* * *

 _Midnight was fresh. Chase woke to the sounds of whimpering. He stood with his head high, and alert. He kept listening and heard more whimpers beginning cried out. Chase jumped from the foot of the bed and ran to the door. He pushed it open slightly, and continued to hear the sounds of whimper, he took some steps out. The closer and closer he got he could hear the whimpers getting louder, blending in with the cicada-ed night. He continued on to the living room, and crept closer to the sound. He grew closer and closer to a grate, opened up wide. He peered around the corner, and saw a Dalmatian nestled up to sleep, crying small tears._

 _Chase had made his way into the kitchen, and pulled open a cabinet and pulled out a jar, jangling and heavy. He bite down into the top, and struggled, "What do you think your doing?" Chase had quickly turned his back towards a Burly man with a tank-top, and a pair of plaid pants._

" _I was trying to get some money..." The burly man took the jar of change and placed it up on a counter._

" _Why?" Chase tried his hardest trying to jump up on the counter hoping to take the jar._

" _I was trying to go buy something to make him feel better." Silence fell, and the whimpering for them pup were heard._

" _Yeah? You heard the whimpers too? I was trying to see what I could do." The burly man scratched what was left of his hair._

" _I was going to go to the toy store, and buy him something." The burly man stared at the still jumping German Shepherd, and shrugged his shoulders._

" _That might work. Yeah. Let's got to the toy store and pick him up something." The Burly man took up the German Shepherd in his arms, and tiptoed out the front door and into the garage. He took out a black SUV and drove down the road into to town._

 _They had arrived at their destination. The parking lot was empty, but the store was bright white, and 24/7 was red. They took some steps inside, and a gust of cold air chilled their bones. "It's isn't it C-" The Burly man watched as a little German Shepherd ran up and down the alleys of the store._

" _I want that! No, I want that! WOW! I WANT THAT!" The Burly man had walked up behind the German Shepherd and took him up in his arms._

" _Don't forget why we are here for. Okay." The German Shepherd nodded and quickly wiggled his way out of the Burly man arms, and ran off into another alley. The burly man had followed slowly behind, and saw the German shepherd's head held high above the ground, staring deep, "What you looking at Chase?" Chase made a grunting noise trying to point with his snout. The Burly man turned his attention towards the highest shelf. It was stacked full of teddy bears, with beady eyes, and nice buttons._

" _Get that for him!" The burly man shrugged, and took it off the shelf, and walked over towards the counter, with the German Shepherd follow not to far behind him._

" _Is this all I'm getting for you today?" The clerk said. The burly man nodded, "Alright then. Do come back please."_

 _The two had made their way back to the outlook and hit a light, as they made their way inside. Chase had quickly ran over to the grate, with a white bag hanging from his mouth. The Dalmatian inside woke, stretching out his tiny paws, and letting out a little yawn._

" _H—hi." The Dalmatian didn't say anything, "Ummm... I heard you whimpering... So I got you something to help you feel better." Chase quickly dug into the bag, and pulled a teddy bear out, and stuck it out in front of the the Dalmatian, "I hope you like it." The Dalmatian took it away from the him, and placed it gentle next to him, giving it a good taste, and whiff, "Well I'm 'bout to go back to bed. G' night."_

" _Wait..." The German Shepherd turned his head in shock, "Can... You... Stay... The night... just to make **me** feel... Better..."_

" _Ummm... sure... Yeah." Chase had got inside the crowded grate, and nestled himself next to the Dalmatian. The Dalmatian pulled the teddy bear, from the two, and pulled it close to him. The Dalmatian gave a lick to side of the German Shepherd's face, and nestled up beside him.  
_

" _Thank you, Chase."_

* * *

Chase woke up stretching out his bones, licking his lips. He rolled over to his stomach and saw a Cockapoo sleeping peacefully. He smiled big, and placed a kiss on her forehead. He grunted. "I wonder if Marshall's alright? I... I didn't mean to snap on him." Chase sat for a minute starting into the cracks in the floor. "I should go say I'm sorry, at least." Chase got up and left the Cockapoo's house the sun high in the sky. He walked over to a red one, and walked inside.

Everything was untouched. He walked in, everything was neat except for stuffing on the floor, brown stubs everywhere, buttons on the ground. Chase walked over and saw a brown head, eyeless, and torn from the neck down.

"Marshall?"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Marshall?!" Chase's voice started to get heavy with panic and fear. He started to search around the around taking up stuffing and limbs as he searched, "Marshall?" He took all the stuffing brown parts, and put it into a little, yellow present box, sitting on his dresser. "Marshall?" He walked over to his bed, and took a whiff. It was clean, and fresh as a daisy. He backed his head up and saw not a hair on the bed, "Marshall?" Chase had started to choke up a little, tears slowly forming in his eyes. Chase stumbled and around a little bit longer, trying to find a sign of any life left in this world. He fell down on the bed, sitting all confused, breath shaky.

"He must be at that cliff." Chase left the room untouched like it was before. Chase walked through the ditch to where the red ball had once laid; he walked on to where the fireworks once showed, and the sun's conversation once heard, and the night's connection once felt. He came to the edge of the cliff, it was empty, except for the sun beginning born from the ocean. Thoughts started to flood his mind. His breathing became panicked. He took slow, little steps to the edge. Once he reached the edge, he looked up and swallowed hard. He dropped his head back down. Waters just hit the rocks at the bottom, nothing was there. Chase backed away slowly and fell down, sitting, panting" Thank God." Chase took in a deep breath and let it out. His breathing became regular again. Thoughts started to flood his mind again, "Marshall?!" He got up quickly and ran towards the direction of the outlook.

He arrived back at the outlook. He was exhausted, he saw the other dogs getting up and making their way into the outlook, "Hey! Have you guys seen Marshall!?" All the dogs turned their head in question and worry, watching the German Shepherd pant heavily.

"He should be in his room. Did something happen-" Rocky cut himself off, seeing the German Shepherd run off in the direction of the Dalmatian.

* * *

He took some steps back inside. It was still as if the world had never touched the Eden. He stared around at the room, trying to hold back any thoughts and tears. Chase looked over at his dresser, and saw a box sitting up there. He took the box down and sat on the bed. He dug his head into and pulled out little brown pieces of fabric, with stuffing coming out. He placed it on the bed putting seams together.

When he put it together if formed a bear. A mutilated, quartered, decapitated bear. Chase drew a smile across his face, and held back some tears, "Chase is everything alright?" a Mix-breed walked in. Chase quickly tried to throw everything back into the box. Rocky had quickly stole the box. Chase tried his hardest to take it back, but the Mix-breed had already seen everything, "Isn't this Marshall's bear?" The Mix-breed turned his head back towards the German Shepherd in question.

"Yeah..."

"What happened to it?" The mix-breed looked around the room a little, "And where's Marshall?"

"I don't know... When I woke up, and went... to take a walk, his room was empty, and his bear was torn up."

"Do you know where he is?" The Mix-breed became even more suspicious.

"I don't know where he could be. When I walked in it was so clean, and ever was tidy. Then I just saw little pieces of his bear thrown everywhere." Chase had tears slowly starting to form in his eyes.

"Chase are you alright?" The Mix-breed could smell the salty tears, running down his face.

"I'm fine Rocky..." Chase's voice was getting shaky, "I just don't know where he is that's all."

"Chase, breath." Chase did as he was told, "Okay just take a deep breath, he is probably fine, he probably went to go do something, you know like help out Farmer Yumi, or help out Mayor Goodway with something. Okay?" Rocky stared at the response-less German Shepherd, "Okay Chase?" Chase nodded his head in agreement, "Okay? Now lets go get some breakfast and if he is not back by a certain time, then we'll figure out something from there, alright?" Chase nodded his head once more in agreement.

The two left the Eden and made their way outside, and then inside to the outlook. "Hey, what took you guys so long, and where's Marshall?" A little Cockapoo asked, as she watched then go over to their bowls.

"Marshall's probably gone to help someone, we think." Rocky said before shoving his head into a bowl.

"Really?" A young man walked over refilling up some bowls, and halting for a second, to resume. "Well I see if he is in a bit. You know, don't want him to miss out on breakfast." Ryder drew a false smile, trying hold back his worry. Chase sighed relief, and smiled at the leader, " You alright Chase?"

"Umm... yeah... I was just wondering if I could get a refill in my bowl." The Leader stared into the German Shepherd's bowl. It was barely dented. Chase smiled even bigger, while the Leader pouted a pair of duck lips.

"You barely made a dent in your food." The leader continued to stare at the German Shepherd.

"I'm a growing dog." Chase still smiled big. The Leader sighed, and filled up the German Shepherd's bowl making a mountain-y range.

* * *

Hours had passed from the sun beginning born from the sea not to long ago, only for it to reach it's prime.

"Throw it higher Ryder!" Chase had crouched down tail high in the air, eyes stuck on a red ball.

"Don't throw it higher Ryder! We all know Chase can catch it if it really goes up high." An English bulldog exclaimed.

"Okay this time I'm going to throw it really high!" Ryder had backed up his pitching arm. A ring came from his pocket. "Hello this Ryder speaking... So you don't have Marshall helping you either? … Alright thanks Farmer Al, for calling back." Ryder put away his phone, "Ummm... no one knows where Marshall is." Chase swallowed hard, choking on his breath.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _ **I went back to revise and change 'outlook' to 'lookout'. Also I'm going to do some basic revisions on my chapters, for grammatical mistakes and whatnot, so if you see any, let me know. I also thought I should telly you guys thanks for those who stuck with me, or got stuck to me, even the people who read it just for a second. Thanks. Sorry for also taking so long to post a new chapter I was writing another story on top of this. If you wanna read it, it is called The XVIII and XIX Probabilities, so check it out if you want.  
**_

* * *

Two days had passed. The little town who was once known for their peace, went into an uproar. Everyone had been in a search for the lost Dalmatian.

"Chase you need to take a break!" Chase had been running, rigidly around down a crowded street. "Chase you need to take a break!" a Cockapoo ran up behind the German Shepherd, "Chase do you hear me!?" Chase didn't let the cries slow him down any, "Chase you need to stop," The Cockapoo had threw herself in front of the German Shepherd, stopping him in his tracks.

"What Skye!?" Chase's voice was filled with aggravation, and anger.

"Chase you need to take a bre-" Chase had started to force his way past the Cockapoo and back on his run over the town, "Chase!" The Cockapoo had made her way back up in front of the German Shepherd, stopping him in his tracks once again.

"NO! I need to find Marshall," Chase had glared at the Cockapoo, taking deep, angered breaths, "get out my way Skye."

"No, I won't get out your way!" Chase had tried to force himself past the Cockapoo once more, but was stopped by her pushing him back, "Chase please," Skye had tried to plead with the German Shepherd, hoping for him to listen, "Chase you have been up for two days straight, looking around in every corner trying to find Marshall. You need to rest a bit," Skye had walked over to the German Shepherd and rested her head on his shoulder, "please just rest for me."

"I'm sorry," Skye backed up and smiled big, "I'll go take a nap." Chase planted a kiss on the Cockapoo's lips. He grunted.

* * *

He made his way back to the lookout and into his dog house. He laid down on his bed. His eyelids grew heavy, and fell. He was drifting off into darkness. At the snap of a finger he thrown a wake. He lifted himself up, trying to kick off the little, lingering sleep. He got up and made his way out of his dog house. He looked up at the sky, the sun hung as high as it did before he slept. He started to take a walk, around the lookout.

He walked passed familiar places. He stopped at one in particular. It was a dog house colored a bright red. Chase sighed and took a step. He hit the lights as he made his way in sat down on a bed. He took a yellow present box from a dresser not to far from where he sat. He picked it up and placed it on top of the bed, and opened it. He slowly dug inside pulling out little pieces of brown limbs out and stuff along with it. He tried his hardest to put the pieces as close as he could to create a bear. He tried harder, and harder, and harder to put them back together, but the pieces would roll off to the sides. He tried harder, and harder, and harder trying to force the pieces to stay in one place and get stuck together. He tried harder, and harder, and harder. He was getting aggravated at trying to put back together gripping the head, and forcing it down on to the body. Chase stopped in his tracks, as he shoved his finger into a new hole ripped across the bear's face.

He stared at what he did and started to cry a little. Tears soaking into the overflown stuffing. Chase stopped his crying, and wiped away his tears. He picked up the little parts and stuff and dropped them back into the yellow box. He placed the lid back on it and slid the box out a little in front of the bed. He dropped his on to the sides of the bed, and staring off into the open door, watching the blue sky, move across the clouds. His eyes grew heavy as he continued to watch the sky. Finally the weight pulled them down to earth.

* * *

" _Marshall there you are!" Chase had seen a Dalmatian standing on an edge of a cliff, watching the fireworks hit the air. The turned his head around back towards the German Shepherd, "What are you doing watching the firework show all by yourself?" Chase took up a seat next to Dalmatian. Marshall had dropped his head onto the German Shepherd's shoulder._

" _I like being here by myself. It gives me a chance to gather my thoughts." The German Shepherd dropped his head on the Marshall's head, resting it gentle._

" _Really? I hope you don't mind if I join you." The two stared off into the firework filled night in awe, and silence, "I'm glad to have you back. I-"_

" _Chase?"_

" _Ye—yeah?"_

" _Why do you like hurting me?" Chase lifted his head up in question and turned to face the Dalmatian._

" _What!?" Chase fell down, crawling back away from the Dalmatian. The Dalmatian got up and started to walk over to Chase his eyes black and swollen, bite marks all along down his neck and body, stabs wounds leaking out blood, "Thi—this is all a bad dream." Chase closed his eyes, "Wake up Chase, Wake up. This is all a bad dream. This is all a bad dream."_

 _Chase opened his eyes to see himself back in a familiar ring. He looked around and nobody was there. He looked back in the middle and saw, a girl with long blue hair, a white shirt, and beige skirt standing in the center, holding a red flower plucking each and every petal off. Then a loud static sound filled his eardrums. He shoved his head down into ground tighten his eyelids, and covering his ears. Then the sound stopped._

 _He lifted his head back up to see himself still stuck in a ring. He did started to turn around, and saw people standing outside of the cage, cheering and screaming. He turned back around in and saw a dog with bloody spots, laying in a pool of red on the floor. He crept over, and the closer he got the more he could make of it, "MARSHALL!" He fell down and started to push himself away from the Dalmatian._

" _Nice kill Chase!" Chase looked up with tears filling his eyes. He looked to from behind the steel cage to see a German Shepherd, smiling big, and a burly man clapping, and whistling. He looked back down at the Dalmatian. He felt something rise up inside of him. He continued to stare, and felt something rise up to his throat. He closed his eyes._

* * *

When Chase had got up he standing over pile of vomit. He had threw up once more. He stood over the pile coughing and gagging, and spat the after taste out of his mouth, and wiped it clean. He felt as if his head was high off in the clouds. He faced the door, and made his way over, and then face the room again. He looked around and noticed a box was missing, he walked back in search for it. He looked hard on the floor, but to no avail it came. Chase panicked for a bit, and a thought came to his head. He nodded his light head, and made his way out, lingering with each step he took. When he made his way out, the sun burned his eyes. Only through little cracks could he see through, and off in the distance was a Cockapoo digging near a tree.

He waked over there, "Hi Skye," He said faintly, "what are you doing?" The little cockapoo turned around and stared at Chase.

"Oh hi. I thought you were a sleep though." Skye had started to pat the dirt down.

"I was but then I woke up and started to throw up," Skye turned her head in concern, "I also feel light-headed." Chase was having to take deep breaths in between himself talking, "Do you think I'm sick?"

Skye was quick to nod, "Yeah!" She quickly ran over and tired to see if she could support him, "we're going into the lookout and you are going to take a nap, while I go get Katie." Chase nodded, and then was dragged off to the location of the lookout.


	28. Apology

_**Sorry for not updating so much. I just got caught up with projects, and trying to make sure I get in my dream college. Just give me a day or two I promise I will have a Chapter uploaded for this, just give me a day or two. Sorry again for any inconvenience. If you have any question let me know. Chapter 28 should come out tomorrow for Play Your Symphony, and Chapter 3 – Cinderella for The XVIII and XIX Probabilities.**_


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 _ **Sorry it took me so long again! I just got back in school and I got hit with some projects, on top of it being my birthday. Thanks Lu for the shout out. Sorry it took me so long once again.**_

* * *

Chase woke up with bright lights shooting his eyes, a terrible pain in his side, his head so lost in the gravity of space. He got up lingering above. He walked to his a mirror and gave himself a good look, and saw his scars and baggy eyes, colored a heavy black. A door slid open, and came in a girl with blond her running down her back. "Chase! You shouldn't be up!" She ran over there and tried lifting up the poor German Shepherd.

"I'm fine..." He said faintly, before getting lifted back up and thrown on top of the bed, again and getting wrapped in the sheets, "I'm telling you... I'm..." Chase had a hard time getting his words. His eyelids started to drop, and his words were cut into pieces by each breath he took.

"Let me see." The blond placed her hand on the nose of the German Shepherd and wrote it down, she then put her hand on the German Shepherd's forehead and wrote it down, "Well, you don't seem fine to me." She pulled out a Thermometer from her back pocket and and slid it into his mouth.

"I... I... am... trust me." The blond was having a hard time trying to read his results as his head kept swaying around.

"101.2," She said "give me a second I'll be right back with some medicine, and an ice pack and a fan to cool you off." She left, leaving the dazed German Shepherd to his sickness, and thoughts. He sat there staring at the door, watching the world spin around him. He spat out the Thermometer sitting in his mouth, and tossed the sheet all over the ground, and laid on the bare bed. He looked up at the celling and saw the white paint getting sucked into the sky.

He sighed, and closed his eyes tight. A door opened back up and in came the blond, carrying a bag and a fan in her hands, "Alright here you go." She hooked up the fan to a near by outlet and turned it on the highest setting, blowing gusts of wind to the German Shepherd, "here let me put this on you too." She dug into her bag and pulled out a giant ice pack and placed it on his head. She continued to dig in her bag, and pulled out a bottle with a little cup sitting on the top of it, "You are also going to have to drink this, sorry." He let out a painful chuckle and took the cup of grape medicine. He coughed it up a little as it came down. The blond took her hand and brushed it down the German Shepherd's back, "Don't worry you'll be fine." With that she left the room.

Chase had been laying on the bare bed, staring at the celling with an ice cold touch to his for head. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Chase woke up to the smell of pitch-black, and white stars. His eyes were spinning around in the room, he looked up and the ceiling spinning circles.

" _Hey I got the mail!"_ Chase turned his head towards the door, and heard a shout from behind. He stood up from his bed, and fell to his knees. He slowly made his staggering way towards the door, and pulled it open. He made his way down a poorly lit hallway, where the sounds were as bright as the lights in it. He continued to make his way down in to a room of what was left of Roy G. Biv's.

"Alright so I got some... bills... bills... bills... a letter for me... a-"

"Hi guys..." Chase came staggering in.

"Chase? I thought you were resting?" A young man walked over to Chase, and checked him out with concern.

"I was, but I'm fine." pushed past the young man and took a seat on the couch where other dogs had laid.

"Chase are you feeling better?" A Cockapoo drew herself close to Chase.

"Yeah. I am." The Cockapoo sighed, in great relief.

"So...," the young man had went back to shuffling through papers, "Yeah, I guess that's it-" A door flew open from the outside, and in walked a young lady with blond hair, "Hi Katie. Why are you here?" She made no reply, except her single, hard steps towards the young man. She took from her pocket a white envelope and handed it to him. He stared at it for a second, and took a deep breath.

"What, What is it?" An English Bulldog asked. The young man lifted up his head, and had showed a blank face. Katie had been pacing the floor, running her hand down the backs of her hair.

"What?! What is it?!" Everyone had their attention facing a white husky.

"It's...," the young man had taken a deep breath, "it's a letter from Marshall's family..." The room went silent.

"Marshall's... family?" The Cockapoo asked. The young man nodded his head in agreement.

"Wha—what are you going to tell them about Mawshall? Do they know that he is missing?" The young man just shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think we should do?" The young man asked.

"We—we have got to tell them." The Cockapoo added.

"But who?" The young man looked over and saw Chase sitting down next to the Cockapoo, "Chase?" Chase had gotten called in to the world and faced the young man, "Chase you wouldn't mind telling them... about... Marshall?" Chase took a deep breath in.

"Yeah I'll tell em'." Then nothing more than an awkward silence fell.

* * *

 _ **Scruffy asked a question on my story. I am a man of many things, but telling secrets ain't one. You are just going to have to wait and find out. :) Don't get mad.**_


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Chase so what are you going to do about Marshall's family?" Chase stopped his walking down a crowded street and turned his head to a Cockapoo trailing not far behind him. He shrugged his shoulder and resumed his walking. "So you are just going to walk around aimlessly, still trying to find Marshall?" Chase shrugged his shoulders and continued to move aimlessly down the streets.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" The Cockapoo had ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I mean: I don't know." Chase continue to look at the Cockapoo, blocking his path, before forcing himself past her.

"So you don't know what you're going to do?" She asked once more, becoming a boulder in an aimless river once more.

"What are you doing?" Chase voice had a little agitation in it. Chase started to walk again trying move his currents around the Cockapoo, but she would move every which way, and stop him in his tracks.

"Chase how are you going to let his family know?" Chase shrugged his shoulders, "Do you know anything?" Chase shrugged his shoulders once again, and let them sit in the air. He dropped his head down; low above the ground.

"I know this though... Marshall wouldn't run off like that," He sunk his head lower, trying to drown himself in the concrete, "I know he wouldn't do it without a good reason."

"What are you talking?" The Cockapoo asked.

"I'm talking about the Marshall I know." He looked at the Cockapoo, with a dim, faint smile stretching across his face.

"What are you talking about?" The Cockapoo started to show signs of worry, and confusion.

"Nothing. I was just saying, I know Marshall's alright, that's all." He smiled a bigger and dimmer smile, and made his way around the Cockapoo once again.

"Cha-"

"ENOUGH!" Chase had snapped at the Cockapoo, bearing his teeth and growling loudly, "I'm not in the mood to be playing twenty questions, nor am I in the mood to be stopped every five seconds!" The words that slid through his teeth, became sharpened and painful and slowly drove their way into her heart. With that he walked off leaving the stabbed Cockapoo to bleed out her emotions.

* * *

He continued to walk for a while, the sun that was once high, was now being violently drowned in the sea, screaming out red and yellow, trying to hold on to its last few breaths, before being thrown violent back into the cycle. Chase had finally stopped his walking and faced a window all to familiar. He looked inside and saw the table set. He stared for a moment and then dropped his head low to the ground. He sighed. He lifted himself back up and started to walk, unraveling the streets he had passed.

He arrived back at the lookout. He started to take a walk around. He looked in each and every pup and saw each and everyone of those rooms empty. He came across a pink one. The light was on in the inside, and laying on a bed was a Cockapoo. She had head her face shoved into a pillow letting out watery cries, and soft tears. "Knock, knock." The Cockapoo had turned her head, her eyes stained with cries, red and puffy, "You don't mind if I come in do you?" She shook her head with a gentle grace.

Chase made his way in taking the time to think of each and every step, before taking it. He trotted over to the bed, and took a seat up next to her, "I'm sorry." he swallowed hard on his tongue, "I never meant to get mad at you. I just... wanted to find Marshall..." The Cockapoo sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I want to find him, too." The Cockapoo started to nuzzle him a little bit, "So what are you going to do about his family? How are you going to let them know that he ran away?" Chase just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He looked down at the ground starring off into the tiled cracks in the floor, "I might end up going there. It's been to long since I have seen them. I guess at least one good thing could come out of it."

"So when are you going to go?" The Cockapoo asked.

"I'll probably go two days from now." He rolled over on his back and stared of into the celling. He felt something warm lay on his chest. He looked down to see The Cockapoo resting her head on his chest. He smiled a grotesque one, grinding his teeth together, looking at her.

* * *

Chase was walking down a seemingly crowded, and seemingly empty white wash room. He was pulling a bag across the marbled tiles, he carried a ticket in his mouth. He walked up to a lady dressed in navy blue. "Your ticket, please?" He lifted up his chin, as the lady took the ticket out of his mouth, "Alright just keep going and you will be able to board the plane."

He nodded his head in thanks and slowly went down this tunnel, leading to a crowed seating area. He walked up to another lady in blue. She directed him down a path, leading to an empty seat. She took his bag and placed it up in the roofing above him.

Chase took a deep breath and stared out the window, past a lady, past her younger male counterpart.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Sorry Primal, I know I lied. But I got it up now, so it's better than never..., right?**_

* * *

Chapter 30

Chase had been staring out the window past the young lady and her younger male counterpart, for hours. He watched as they glided across the sky, only making a little conversation with them before hand, before they drifted off to sleep. He was left alone in this crowded area. So all he could do was stare straight out into the night sky, looking at the blinking lights, glide across the air like air sprites. Then all of a sudden his eye lids grew. They fell. "Ahhh!" He quickly opened his eyes to see the young boy stretching out his arms touching the roofing above them, "Hi." He said smacking his lips.

"Hi..." Chase said back.

"Why are you on this plane?" Chase took in a deep breath.

"I don't know... I'm just going to visit some old friends, that's all."

"Oh. That's cool." The boy had gotten up, and started to gently force his way out of the aisle.

"How about you?" Chase asked.

"Well me and my sister are-" Chase started at the boy to see him struggling, grunting as he was trying to pull something from the top of cupboards above them. A loud thud almost shock the plane from the sky. The boy had gotten up and started to wipe the dirt off his clothes. Chase had let out a little chuckle and stared at the boy, then at lustrous object. He took his seat again, "As I was saying me and my sister are moving to new place. She got a brand new job. She is an engineer or something along those lines. Anyway, so yeah we are moving to New York, New York." He smiled a little bit.

"Oh." Chase cocked his head in a little bit of a surprised, happiness, "I'm going there too,... that is where I'm going to meet...," he dropped his head a little, "...my friends."

"You alright, you sound a little bit sad?"

"No." He lifted his head back up and smiled big, "I'm fine." He started at the boy and saw him opening up the lustrous thing, and inside pages of paper were bound together in it, "What book are you reading?"

"I'm reading a stupid book, White Bird in a Blizzard." He blushed awkwardly.

"What's it about?"

"Oh. Well, I just only started the book, but it is about a girl, she goes home from school one day, and her father is sitting in their living room, and he says that her mother had mysteriously disappeared. So now she is trying to live her life, and it talks about her trying to find her mother a bit." His eyes grew a smooth crystal, he tried smiling as hard as he could.

"If you don't mind me asking: what happened to your parents?" Chase asked.

"Umm... I can't really remember the specifics, but me and sis were with our mom and dad, of course. I think I was around six, while she was around 14, ma got really ill around that time, it was cancer, I think, they never told what it was even up to this day. So she was hospitalized, for the next three years, and then, boop, she died. It was tough seeing her die, My sister had to leave for college that year, too, it was really tough, it is hard having two people leave your life in such a short period of time. So after that dad just gave up on living, and slowly day by day, he would drink, and drink, and drink. Then when I was 14 he died coming home from the bar, he ran straight into a construction site, a metal pole split his head open. So then my sister had to drop out of college, so I could move in with her. Now we move from place to place to make ends meet, I just hope to go to college, and be able to allow my sister to go back when I'm done." The boy had finished his story, and wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, you're fine." He said with a big smile. Chase dropped his head and took in a deep breath.

 _We are now about to arrive at our destination. Please fasten your seatbelt before we land. Thank you._

They both did as they were told, and fastened them tightly. The plane had slowly made it's descent from the air and was now gliding, down and straight into an air strip. They both got up and took their bags down from the little cubbies, and made their way off the plane. "It was fun talking, and getting to know you a little bit, we may see you around." The boy waved his hand and then him and his sister were off from the lobby and out of the glass doors.

* * *

Chase had took his bags and started to drag them out of the airport. He walked through the glass door, and on the outside, little pellets of snow gently laid down upon his head. The air was frozen almost. He stepped outside and started to walk along, down the sidewalk. He saw a hand make a gesture from a yellow car, bidding him to come in. Chase shook his head no, and started to walk off, back down the street. He started to past places, covered in heavy snow, he came across a playground frozen to the touch and saw little kids, running around, screaming, enjoying life. He passed a little corner market, seeing people flood in and out.

He continued to walk down these long streets, and eventually came to a pair of gates, "Las pampas. Its been forever since I have last been here, I wonder what happened in the past few years." He pushed himself past the gates, He started to walk down a street with beautifully colored house. Then he stopped at one, a two-story beige house. He walked up to a flight of steps, and stood at a giant brown door. He took a deep


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chase stood in front of the door. He took up a great amount of strength, as something was pulling him back the opposite way, he pressed the door bell. The ring ran through the door and past it into a hallway, leading itself into every part of the house. An indistinct chatter was heard behind door. Chase's breath started to grow heavy he slowly backed away, looking on it in horror. A creak was gently heard and Chase stopped. The door was getting pulled ajar. Chase could hear the world pounding a drum against his head. The door had finally been pulled back, and out from the darkness, came an old man. Time had been his worst enemy, his face was covered in wrinkles, dried up from liver spot, hair was nothing more then just strands of white hair, scattered and slowly, falling off like his youth. He came out back hunched, and arched, carefully placing his cane down before his own foot. "Chase?" he said.

"Hi, Judge Gatterson..." Chase dropped his head to the ground.

"Well! Look at you! You done got all handsome on me! You must be a lady killer." The judge tried to take a steps, leading down the little flight. He had violently jolted forward, catching himself with his cane.

"BE CAREFUL!" a sweet, yet harsh voice came from behind him. Chase helped the Judge stand back up on his crocked structure. A Dalmatian gently pushed her way past the Judge Gatterson. She walked with an elegance, a certain grace. She made her way over to Chase, "Long time no see." She gave him a gentle push.

"It's been five years. Nice to see you again, Judge."

"Yeah...," She started to look around at her surroundings, "Hey? Where is Marshall?" Chase started to shrug his shoulders. She sighed, "He probably went to go do something or buy something." A heavy shivering breath was heard. They turned their head to seeing Judge Gatterson clinching up, "We better get you inside, Judge." He nodded his head, and they made they made their way in, closing the cold out.

They slowly lingered their way down a hallway, untouched by time, everything was where it originally was. The walls were a faded off-white, but perfectly coated. Pictures hung high and low on the walls.

They finally made their way into a room, filled with couches and chairs, all facing a center wall, with it a TV hanging from it.

Chase had taken a seat on worn out couch. He rested his head gently on the armrest. The judge had taken a seat on a chair, stiffer then a rock next to him. "What brings you here?" He asked.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys. I know I have been a way for a while. I just kind of gave up a little on this. Gave up on my writing. But I made a promise to myself, that I would force myself to finish this story, at least. I made a promise to do this. I have no intention of giving up on this anymore. I... just may take a while... I probably lost almost all my followers and the people who expected something from me, but I can't, neither will I. Sorry for having this chapter so short. I just needed something to get out there. I just needed to let people know not to give up on me. Not yet at least.**_


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Sorry it took me so long, sowaht. And sorry for it being so short, but I spilt this with the previous chapter.**

* * *

"So… Marshall disappeared?" Judge Gatterson had stroked his chin. Chase nodded his head, letting it fall down to the ground, "He just disappeared? Out of the blue?" Chase's head had fell lower.

"Y-y-yeah.." Chase sunk into the couch. Judge Gatterson fell back into his chair and stared vacantly at the German shepherd. He sighed.

"So are you telling me you don't know what happened to my brother?" Said Judge, her voice was quivering, and she swallowed hard.

"I—I'm sorry he—he was just gone…" Chase tried hard to fight his tears; his eyes were turning red and puffy.

"So—so ,my brother just disappeared?" Judge's voice started to grow heavy and some tears started to flow down her face. Chase swallowed hard, "Where is my brother?" He shook his head, "Where is my br—?"

"Stop!" The room went silent. They all turned their heads towards an older Dalmatian. Her spots were a silvery-gray, her eyes as dull as the sky that shone through the little house. "What are we fussing about? Judge stop harassing Chase! He obviously doesn't know what happened to Marshall and has been spending his time trying to find him! He is stressed out! He has spent most of his years fighting in an arena, having to fight for a simple meal on the table! Just give him a break… what ever happened to Marshall we will find out… just give Chase a break…"

The rooms echoed with an empty and hallow sound. Everyone who was in the house grew silent.

Light paw steps were heard across the ground. A little Dalmatian crept around a corner and yawned as big as he could. He caught a glimpse of Chase and ran over to him, pummeling him down into the couch, "Chase!?" He yelled.

"Yeah... Is that you, President?" Chase looked up at the Dalmatian hovering over him, bearing his teeth as big as he could.

"Yep." President nodded, and wagged his tail.

"You better get off of me before I go for your throat." President did as he was told. Chase had sat himself up and looked at the little Dalmatian, "You look so much like your older brother, Marsh…" He put on a smile, and gave his tail a wag, "But don't do that… I could have ripped out your throat.." He let out a little chuckle, only for it to be stopped by the stares.

"Thanks… I guess," President started to look around, "Where is Marsh?"

"Ummm… " An awkward silence fell among them and Chase let his head sink in the couch, once again.

"We need to talk to you President about your older brother…" Judge said, watching the colors drain from his eyes and spots.

* * *

Night had finally come. Chase was wrapping himself up in warm clothes, "I guess I better get going." Chase nodded his head and took up his suitcase.

"You aren't going anywhere." Judge Gatterson said, "You are family and you are not going to stay at some expensive hotel. We got you and Marshall's room already made, the same as it always was." Chase laughed a little and his face grew into a bright red.

"Alright. If it makes you feel better then I will stay here with you." Judge Gatterson gave him a good shake on his shoulder before leaving him. Chase took in a deep breath and gathered his things. He made way down a hallway and pushed open a room door.

The place was completely devoid of any form of time. There was a small dog in the corner, brimmed with a bright velvety red seem and stitching. He dropped his suitcase on the ground and fell on the top of the bed. He just looked up and sighed.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Chase woke up to a pinch on his side. He rolled over to see a little Dalmatian nibbling on his fur. It was President; he was biting down on his skin. "President…?" Chase grumbled under his breath, "I'm going to bite your head off if you don't stop…"

President let out a little laugh, "Wake up Chase! Breakfast is almost ready." President had gotten up and ran out the room and slid into the kitchen. Chase laid on his matt; something one could call a bed. The sun was almost hidden in the sky, flakes of snow, blocking most of the light. Chase rested there for a while memories were flooding back.

The room he was in, it was nostalgic. From the smell to the look, it was if time had stood perfectly still. Him and Marshall spent a lot of time in this room. This was Marshall's old room. It was the room that Chase and Marshall would wake on a Christmas morning and rush down to open presents. It was the room were the fall asleep at night after a thanksgiving meal. It was Marshall's room, and to Chase, it felt weird that he wasn't in it.

But Chase paid it no mind, and continued to lie on the mat. "Chase, get up!" President had ran back into the room and started to nibble on the German Shepard's tail.

"Alright," Chase yelled, "I'm getting up!"

There was Judge Gatterson, the elder judge, leaning over bowls of food, he back arched and fingers crinkled, "Good Morning, "Chase yawned, "How is everyone?"

"Oh," Judge Gatterson turned around and looked over Chase at, "A good morning a to you to Chase." He let a out a big smile, his lips wrinkling inward, "I am doing alright, just fixin' breakfast, that's all."

"Good morning to you too, Chase." Judge walked in the room, her body with elegance, and steps with sass, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. Thanks for asking." Chase smiled.

"Oh." Judge said with sarcasm, "I was hoping you wouldn't sleep." Chase drooped his head low to the string of Judge's words. "My brother is out there, God knows where. Maybe starving and sleeping on a pile of rocks, while you, you are able to sleep well."

"Stop it." Judge Gatterson yelled, "Judge, why do you keep wanting to start fights with him?"

"Because I have every right to," Judge had herself in a frenzy, "My younger brother could be out there, starving and hurting…. Maybe even dead! And you expect me to be nice to the guy who caused him to run off?!" Judge scoffed, "Like hell I will." She picked herself up and went outside.

"Jud—" Judge Gatterson yelled, but she was gone. She was outside in the cold harsh air. "Chase, forgive her. She is just a little upset about Marshall disappearance."

"No," Chase said, "She has every right to hate me, curse me out, kill me if she wants. If it wasn't because of me, Marshall might not have ran away." He held let his head dropped a little and followed the path Judge left behind to the cold outside world.

* * *

Judge was lying down on a couch, in a screened-in porch. She was watching the snow, drop by drop settle on top of each other as they hit the ground. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." Chase replied, "I—"

"No… I should say I am sorry. I know you are trying your hardest Chase. I know you never meaned to make him leave. I was just so furious, so furious to you here and not Marshall. I mean, I am beyond happy to see you again, but… it feels like there was trade involved. You were gone and Marshall was here; then he was gone and you were here. It feels like you two had traded lives. I just want to know if my brother is alright." Chase stood in silence, taking his time with each step over to her before taking on the couch with her.

"I—I can only understand… how you must feel. It is my fault he is gone, after I came back. " He took a deep breath, "I am… sorry... I never… ever meant to make him leave. And…" His voice started to croak, "Maybe if I never came back, he would still be here… And… there are no amount of times I could apologize to fix that." Judge lifted herself up and turned towards the German shepherd, and rest her on his shoulder.

"Chase," sympathy flowed from her voice, "Chase, I know you didn't mean to. I know. I know what you have been through. I know. Just promise me…" Chase ears slowly fell down, while she said: "Promise me, that you will never stop searching for him, until you find him." Chase nodded his head. "Please Chase." Chase nodded faster, "Please Chase!"

"I Promise."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

" _Chase, you can't catch me!" Marshall yelled to the top of his lungs. He and Chase were running in the screen porch. They were playing a game of tag, and Chase was it._

" _I am going to get you!" Chase yelled to the top of his lungs. He was in a hot pursuit after Marshall, filling in the gap between them with each step. They were running for minutes and Chase was just inches away from Marshall. He kept running, and all he needs to do was pounce to get the Dalmatian. He took his opportunity and jumped. "I got you!" He yelled to the top of little lungs._

" _Chase!" Marshall whined, "No fair! You're too fast." Marshall had his back on the ground and Chase was towering over him, "Why do you keep wanting to play taaaaaaaaag?!" Marshall whined, "You always win! It's no fun!"_

" _Well, maybe you if you got faster I wouldn't keep winning! It is no fun playing with a slowpoke!" Chase mocked Marshall's tone._

" _Stop mocking me!" Marshall yelled. He rolled over and tried to get up before getting tackled back down on the ground by Chase. Chase started to wrestle with his foot. "Get off me Chase!" He yelled, "Let me get up!"_

" _Not until you wrestle with me!" Chase barked._

" _No! You are going to win at this two!" The duo of pups was thrashing out on the floor, bickering back and forth between each other. After a couple of minutes, it was over. Chase stood up again towering over Marshall._

" _I win again!" Chase let out a chuckle through his ear-to-ear smile. He looked down at Marshall, who, once again was lying on his back. He looked over to him, "See Marshall, I am the best at everything! You need to get as strong as me Marshall if you ever want toe best me, but you will never in that weak form!" Chase's voice infused with a poor attempt at a Russian accent, but Marshall said nothing in response. Chase looked over at Marshall again. "Marshall?" he asked. Chase inched himself closer and to Marshall's face. The fur around his eyes was a little soaked. "Marshall! Don't cry Marshal." Marshall said nothing and big drops of rain clouded his eyes. "Marshall, I'm sorry!" Chase began to whimper and whine._

" _You said I was weak…" Marshall's voice was whiny and soft._

" _NO! I didn't mean that! I mean you are strong, you just might have been tired after all the running from tag!" Chase's voice was soon to follow suit, becoming louder and defensive._

" _But we always play your games." Marshall started to cry and rubbed his paws in his eyes, "Never what I want to play!"_

" _Nononononono. Don't cry Marshall! Don't rub your eyes or they will turn red!" Chase was whining and whimper, "I'm sorry!" He cried. He started to nuzzle the face of the Dalmatian, "Please don't cry!'_

" _I can't help it!" Marshall yelled. He was rubbing his eyes dry._

" _Please stop…. Please…" Chase kept nuzzling the Dalmatian and licking the tears that ran from his face. Marshall kept his tears coming. They slowly turned from a deluge to a stream and then to an empty valley. Marshall kept crying, but he shed no tears. Chase kept nuzzling the poor Dalmatian. "Please stop… we can do whatever you want."_

" _Do you promise?" Marshall asked. He was still rubbing his eyes._

" _Yeah, I promise." Chase got up from up top of the Dalmatian and stretched out a big smile. Marshall stood up and kept sniffling with his eyes._

" _I want to play Pup Pup Boogie…" he shyly said._

" _What!?" Chase was thrown off a little, "But you always at that!" Chase whined. He looked at Marshall and saw his face tensing back up and the tears flooding his eyes. "OKAY! WE'LL PLAY IT! PLEASE, NO MORE CRYING." Marshall dried his eyes one last time before they left the screen porch and into the living room._

* * *

 _It was two days till Christmas. Chase had been celebrating Christmas with Marshall's family each and everyone. Marshall and Chase had been in the living room, the spent most of the day playing games. It was night. Only city lights could have been seen in the night sky. Chase and Marshall were now laying on top the couch, watching the annual Christmas specials to come on._

" _Rudolph, The red nose reindeer," Marshall was singing along to the Christmas carols on the flashing screen. Chase was staring at him with a smile stretched across his face. "He had a really shiny nose! All of the other reindeer used to make fun of how it glowed." Marshall turned his head for a second to see Chase's smile. He turned back his head and his face grew as red as Rudolph's nose, but it didn't stop him from singing until the song was over._

" _I like your singing Marshall," Chase said as soon the song was to conclude. Marshall's face grew redder, about as red the blood that ran to him, "You sing really good." Chase added._

" _Hehe… Thanks." Marshall tried to hide his embarrassment the best way he could, yet to no avail it worked._

" _Have you ever thought of becoming a singer?"_

" _What!?" Marshall jumped up in surprise to the thought, "No! no… no… I mean… I am not that good. Not that good at all."_

" _Come on!" Chase teased, "You can sing really well! I think you should it, and I could be a groupie!" Chase was smiling bigger than ever, his smile as bright as the lights._

" _Well… I don't know… maybe…" Chase started to nag the Dalmatian, "Okay! I will think about it!"_

" _Good!" Chase smiled. Marshall smiled and giggled._

" _Hey boys, it is time to go bed!" A bark resonated down a hallway. In walked in Marshall's mother, and following behind waddling with either step in his booties was President._

" _Mom can we stay up one more hour please? Please?!" Marshall was whining as loud as he could hoping that little tantrum would work any charms._

" _No. You young boys need your rest or you will be cranky in the morning."_

" _But MOOOOOMMMMM!"_

" _Nope. I will not have it." She demand, "You young boys need their sleep if you want to grow up into strong handsome men. Now off to bed, and take your brother, too." Marshall sighed and let out a yes ma'am._

 _He and Chase jumped off the couch and Marshall took up his brother in his mouth and carried him into their room. Chase and Marshall had a pair of bed right next to each, while President had something similar to a crib, for a dog. The two were up as president was nestling himself into his bed._

" _Marsh?" Marshall cocked his head over to the side and looked at the German shepherd._

" _Hmm?"_

" _You have such a great family," Chase said._

" _Chase…"_

" _You are so lucky," Chase said._

" _Chase…"_

" _I wish I had something like this."_

" _Chase," Marshall elevated himself to look at Chase, "You do. You have us and me and ma." Chase showed a dry smile and nodded his head. "I am going to sleep so see you in the morning." Marshall curled himself up into a ball and drifted off. Chase followed the leader and did the same, but instead of him sleeping, he started to cry._

* * *

 _Chase woke up in the middle of the night and turned his head to face a digital clock not far him. He looked up and saw the time in neon red digits. It was 3:00 am. But Chase strangely wasn't tired. He laid on his side stared at the vibrant red. It felt like hours, come to only be minutes. Yet chase continued to lay._

 _Then, almost suddenly he jumped up and went out into the hallway._

" _Where are the boys?" Chase heard a voice around the corner of the hallway and paused._

" _They are sound asleep." A feminine voice to counter the other's, "Why?" she asked._

" _Just curious…"_

" _Oh."_

" _Those two are off close." The man said._

" _Yeah, they're best friends." She said._

" _I know that… they just seem… a little too close."_

" _What is wrong with that? Are you trying to say something?"_

" _Do you think they… may be gay?"_

" _And if they are, what is wrong with that?" her tone grew harsh, "If he was, what would you do about it? God, so help me if you disown our son."_

" _No! I am not saying that all! I was just curious."_

" _They are young and probably doesn't even know what that word means." She said. "But if they were to be gay, I would be perfectly fine with it. And I would hope it was those two if they were gay to be together."_

" _Yeah. I guess…"_

" _Well, I am going to bed. Join me soon." Footsteps trotted off in the opposite direction._

 _Chase asked himself, "They think Marshall and I are gay?"_


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chase woke up panting. If a dog could sweat, he would have been drenched. He rolled his head over behind him to see red numbers. The lights on the digital clock the deep red show the time at 3:00. He turned over on his side again to see President sound asleep in his bed. Chase lifted his back to see the digital clock. And what felt like hours were only minutes. Chase had sprung up from his bed and made his way out into the hallway.

Chase made his way down to end of the hallway and saw it was empty and he carried himself to his to the living room and on top of the couch. He laid on it and turned on the TV. Nothing was on except reruns of old shows and news, but it didn't stop him from watching.

"Who is up at this time?" Chase heard a faint voice behind him, "Oh… it's you Chase." Chase looked to see it was an aged Dalmatian.

"Hello ma'am." Chase said. "Sorry I am up so late burning the electricity. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh no. You're fine." She hoped up on the couch with him, "I couldn't sleep either. I guess I will watch TV with you."

So the only two did. They watched in silence for what felt like hours before the old Dalmatian asked: "How was Marshall when he saw you again?"

"He was beyond happy" Chase stood in silence and eventually said that. "I don't what I could have ever done to make him so happy. I remember I wanted to hurt him when I saw him. Not because I didn't want to see him, it was just that I was so scared to see everyone again. But he was happy." Chase let his head sag a little, "I can't seem to get that smile out of my head. He was so happy, tears forming in his eyes, and his smile as wide and bright as he could. To be honest… I felt an amount of regret when I saw him. When I saw someone I cared about so much and pushed to deepest corner of my mind cry for me, I wanted to cry too and tell him how sorry I was for whatever happened to me."

"Chase… What happened to you isn't your fault…" Chase nodded his head.

"I know! But I still that way I feel." Chase was on the verge of tears. "It feels like it is!"

"Chase… but it isn't your fault." She said again.

"It is!" He yelled to the top of his lungs. "I… I… I am the reason why he left."

"Chase… what do you mean?" She asked calmly

"I… I" Chase had tears run down his eyes. "The reason why Marshall is completely because of me. I-I" Chase was like a broken record, forever almost skipping back to the same word.

"Chase…?" She calmly asked once more.

"I-I-I. I hurt Marshall…." He started to sob. "I… I attacked him… I didn't mean to… I just ended up attacking." Chase started to claw at himself. He tried to dig his nails into his dark colored fur. But he kept off digging into himself. He had a sudden urge to feel his blood on his hands.

"Chase!" she yelled. She tried her hardest to keep him from hurting himself over Marshall's disappearance. But no matter what she tried, he wouldn't stop himself. It didn't stop her though; she kept trying to help him out, by comforting him anyway she could. He kept crying and clawing at himself.

* * *

He cried for hours it seemed. She still continued to try though. "Chase it is alright." She said. She herself crying out of empathy and anger and hurt, kept trying. But Chase kept screaming that is his fault. "No!" she laid on her head on the sobbing dog's shoulder, "It is not your fault."

Chase jumped up and pushed her off of him and jumped off the couch. He said in a shaken, sobbing voice: "Don't touch me!" He sobbed a little more, "I am going to bed!" He yelled. And made his way back down the hallway and into his room. The hurt mother swallowed back her tears and had down the same.


End file.
